The Captive
by Tempest78
Summary: What happens when Bankotsu figures out Inuyasha's biggest weakness, you ask? He takes Kagome and keeps her as a captive. What torment will the young priestess be forced to endure? That all depends… Ban/Kag FE.
1. Kidnapping Kagome

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Other than the first page, this plot line however is mine.****Fair warning everyone, throughout this story will be lemon and lime scenes, as well as some rape.**

**A/N: I will only say this once. This is a violent story! It will contain pain, bondage, noncon, brutality, oral, fingering, abuse, cussing, gore, wet dream, dominant/submissive, and death. So please read at your own discretion and don't whine if you don't like the content. You were warned!**

** To those who aren't bothered by the above, please enjoy the story! XD**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Kidnapping Kagome:**

Bankotsu sat on a wooden platform with his best friend beside him. His deep blue eyes took in the sight of dead bodies and blood littering the ground. Bankotsu sighed. "Not a single person alive? That's rather inconvenient," Turning to face his best friend he added, "You weren't really thinking Jakotsu, were you?"

Dipping his bowl into the bucket of sake beside him he lifted the bowl to his lips draining it in one swallow. After wiping his mouth dry he stared into the eyes of his friend. "You could have at least left a woman or two alive to pour our drinks," He lightly scolded.

"How can I think of little things like that big brother? I've got much more important things to worry about," Jakotsu looked away and a dreamy look came over his face. "Like when am I going to see my beloved Inuyasha again?" he asked longingly.

Renkotsu had been standing close by. "You mustn't worry, Jakotsu. Inuyasha has a keen sense of smell," he stared at his companion.

Bankotsu smirked. "That's true. All we need to do is sit patiently and Inuyasha will follow the scent of blood right to us," he lifted his refilled Saki bowl to drain it once again.

"You think so? Well I guess we just wait then," replied Jakotsu before draining his own bowl of Saki.

Renkotsu decided now was as good a time as ever to try to weasel some information from his leader. "Big Brother…"

Bankotsu had been deep in thought. He looked up at his second in command. "Hm?"

Renkotsu faced him fully. "Are you not worried about Naraku?"

"What about him?" the young leader leaned carefree on the bucket that held his precious Saki. His indigo eyes locked studiously to the grey ones of his companion still holding his bowl.

"Why do you think he brought us back from the dead?" Renkotsu looked genuinely puzzled.

"To help him get rid of his enemies such as the ones named Inuyasha and Koga, that's why," answered Bankotsu, hoping to lay the subject to rest.

Refusing to drop it just yet, Renkotsu pressed forward. "Big Brother, you're the only one of the Band of Seven who has met Naraku. Do you think you could tell us a little bit more about what he's actually like?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Listen Renkotsu, we've been resurrected and can wreak havoc just like the good old' days. Isn't that good enough for you?" The look in his eyes clearly stated to drop the subject.

Renkotsu gulped. "Yes Big Brother." He turned away. '_Big brother is determined not to tell me anymore, why?'_

Jakotsu and Bankotsu drained their Saki bowls in unison. Bankotsu's thoughts returned as he savored his drink.

After draining his bowl Jakotsu adapted a dreamy look once again. "Inuyasha... I really hope that you get her soon."

Lost in his own thoughts Bankotsu barely registered Jakotsu's confession.

Suikotsu had been standing guard outside the gate. He stared a moment and frowned. "It's some kind of whirlwind."

Within a minute Koga had blown through the open gate and stepped clear of his whirlwind. He placed a hand on his hip and raised a brow. "I assume you're the Band of Seven?"

Jakotsu smiled and waved. "Hey there Koga."

Hearing the name of the intruder, Bankotsu snapped out of his thoughts and smirked. "Well, well, well, so the wolf gets here before the dog I see."

Koga snapped, "Quit acting so smug! I know for a fact you're in cahoots with Naraku!" Growling angrily he demanded, "So tell me where he is!"

Bankotsu scratched his head. "Gee, it seems that this Naraku character has made enemies of a lot of people."

Koga clenched his teeth. "Tell me where he is!"

Turning to his most trusted comrade Bankotsu ignored Koga. "It really makes me wonder... do you think he can be trusted?"

Jakotsu replied incredulously, "Why are you asking me? You're the only one who's met him, Bankotsu."

Not one bit happy about being blatantly ignored, Koga snapped, "If you refuse to tell me," Leaping into the air ready to strike he finished vociferously, "I'll kill you!"

Jakotsu's smile fell and his grey eyes narrowed at the wolf. He jumped up drawing and swinging his snake like sword at the wolf that barely dodged in time. "Right I nearly forgot, we still have a match to finish," He stood in front of his leader, who was carelessly drinking, acting as if nothing had happened.

Koga landed on his feet as he snarled, "I already know about that snake-like sword of yours, and it ain't gonna work." He quickly jumped into the air to avoid cannon blast from Ginkotsu and then ducked and rolled away from the snake-like sword again

Having grown bored, Bankotsu stood up. Cracking his fist he lifted his beloved Banryu and smirked. "Hey you're a quick one aren't you? I think it must be because of the Shikon jewel shards in your legs."

Koga tightened his fist and shook it at the leader. "Why you..."

Bankotsu's smirk widened. "Oh yeah… That reminds me, Naraku asked me if I would take them for him," he raised his halberd, ready to strike.

Sensing something not quite right about his newest opponent, Koga jumped out of the way just before Bankotsu's weapon could touch him.

Bankotsu grinned. '_So he's running away already, eh?'_

Koga landed on the roof. '_I don't get it... There's something different about this one.'_

Bankotsu bellowed out, "Hey everyone, don't let him get away."

Ginkotsu began firing at the wolf. One after the other the remaining members attacked towards the wolf, who barely dodged their attacks with sweat now rolling down his face from all of the rapid movements he was making in order to keep ahead of his enemies.

Annoyed that the wolf kept dodging his comrades' attacks Bankotsu leapt into the air spinning his halberd in one hand. He glared at the wolf. "Quit jumping around," and struck at him again.

Before Banryu could connect with the wolf demon, Inuyasha came flying over the wall. "Move it you wimpy wolf," his sword clashed with the young leader's weapon, resulting in sparks flying from the impact.

Bankotsu's hands holding the weapon trembled slightly from the force of the impact. His eyes widened a fraction. '_Huh?'_ The wolf and the newcomer both jumped back to safety.

"Well, well, found you," Inuyasha smirked.

'_Hmph,' _Bankotsu smirked and rested Banryu against his shoulder as he squared off with his free hand fisted at his side, to face and size up the newcomer.

Jakotsu was overcome with joy at his beloved's arrival. He cried out, "Inuyasha," and began waving his arms trying to draw the hanyou's attention to himself.

Inuyasha scowled, "Shut up," and shook his fist at the disgusting man who had dared to greet him so familiarly.

Jakotsu hunched his shoulders and pouted.

Seeing his friend's actions Bankotsu silently seethed, '_How dare he?' _Facing Inuyasha his eyes turned hard and cold. "So you're Inuyasha… My, my, aren't you a strong one?" His smirk was evil. '_I'll teach you to crush Jakotsu's feelings like that.'_

Inuyasha stabbed his finger out at Bankotsu. "I suppose you must be the last of the Band of Seven?"

Bankotsu answered proudly, "Yeah, I'm the leader, Bankotsu," staring the rude hanyou dead in the eyes waiting for a reaction.

Inuyasha scoffed. "So what kind of cowards gang up on a pathetic little wolf like that?"

Koga's eyes narrows and he growled, "Hey mutt! Who are _you_ calling pathetic," he punched Inuyasha in the back of the head.

Inuyasha faced Koga and barked, "Shut up! I'm not the one who almost got the jewel shards cut out of my legs now, am I?" Annoyed amber eyes clashed with equally angered blue ones.

"Hey! I was doing fine by myself," Koga faced off against the arrogant mutt and bared his fangs.

Before they could argue any further Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and Kagome walked in through the open gateway.

"Inuyasha," called Miroku. They stopped far enough away to not interfere in the battle.

Kagome blinked and stared at her wolf friend. "Koga…?"

Koga's eyes brightened as he was greeted pleasantly. "Hey," his eyes drank in the sight of his favorite female.

Inuyasha faced his group with a hard glare. "You guys are late," he returned his gaze to his enemy.

At the same instant, Bankotsu turned to take in the group that had just arrived. Bankotsu stated dispassionately, "So, you've all arrived. It's about time."

Kagome's eye took in the sight of the man who had spoken and her body slightly stiffened from shock. He was small in height but by no means in stature. She could feel the power oozing from him even across the way.

Shippo was on her shoulder. He tried to cower behind her hair, while taking a peak at the new stranger.

On the other side, Bankotsu thoughts were back on the mutt in front of him. _'This bastard is going down! No one hurts Ja's feelings without answering to me!'_

Miroku stepped slightly in front of Kagome.

Catching his movement, Sango also moved a step in front of Kagome protectively.

Inuyasha snapped, "You bastards! You've been causing trouble around here long enough! I'm gonna send each one of you back to your graves."

Bankotsu faced Inuyasha, assuring coldly, "Same here. I'm going to avenge the deaths of our brothers Mukotsu and Kyokotsu," angry cerulean eyes bored into amber ones.

Raising his staff defensively, Miroku side glanced at Kagome. "It seems as if the one with the large halberd is the leader."

Sango nodded. "Yes, although he also seems to be the youngest."

Hearing the seriousness of their tones, Kagome studied him and gasped. She took a step forward. "Be very careful Inuyasha," Raising her finger to point at the man, she continued, "The leader, he has three sacred jewel shards in his neck."

Inuyasha growled, "What's that?"

Bankotsu smugly replied, "Yeah, they belonged to Mukotsu and Kyokotsu." He glanced at the girl who had spoken. _'So she can see the shards, eh?' _filing that info away for later, he focused on his opponent.

Koga scoffed, "Hmph! I kinda wondered why you were so feisty, so that's the explanation," he placed his hand on his hip.

Shippo leaned over Kagome's shoulder. "Then that must mean that Naraku gave Bankotsu the sacred jewel shards."

Bankotsu growled glaring at the insolent fox kit.

Shippo shrank back clutching Kagome's shoulder. "M… maybe?"

Glaring at the young leader and moving protectively in front of his pack, Inuyasha declared "Reviving a bunch of no good lowlife killers like you... that does sound like Naraku."

Not missing a beat Bankotsu responded, "Yeah and he told us to use the power of the Shikon jewel shards to kill every last one of you," he took a few steps forward getting into a fighting stance and holding out his Banryu.

"Hmph," grumped Inuyasha.

pissed at having come face to face with his brothers' killer, Bankotsu decided the time for just talking had passed. He swung his weapon into position, silently daring his adversary to come at him.

Inuyasha firmly gripped the handle of his sword and barked, "I'm going to tear you apart!"

Moving his halberd around with one arm, Bankotsu taunted, "You think so? Just try it," He smacked his weapon against his opponents. Both stood there trying to overpower each other and neither succeeded.

Kagome blinked._ 'He's strong, maybe even stronger than Inuyasha,'_ She watched the atrous haired man engage in a fierce battle with her favorite hanyou.

Miroku informed his group, "It's a dead lock!"

"Inuyasha," Sango continued to watch her leader battle fiercely.

Having grown impatient, Renkotsu looked at his companion. "Well don't just sit there Ginkotsu!" He released a cannon shot.

"Gersh!"

Sango and Miroku jumped out the blast's path and spun around. They screamed, "Kagome! Are you okay?"

Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome?" and turned to slightly face her direction.

Bankotsu blinked. 'Hm…_They seem to be awfully worried about that wench. She must be precious to them or something,' _

Focusing himself back to the task at hand, Bankotsu scolded, "A word of advice Inuyasha, you should really be looking after yourself!" He raised his Banryu with one hand to strike his opponent and jumped into the air to add more force behind the blow.

Inuyasha quickly maneuvered his sword to block the strike slightly ducking under the blade. "Kagome!" he tried to hold off his advisory and look for his friend at the same time.

Having rescued the woman he wished to one day make his mate, Koga landed on his feet. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"Y, yes, thanks," she looked up at the male who held her protectively in his arms.

Inuyasha dropped to one knee, struggling against the immense power of the zombie before him. '_Good, she's safe,'_ He looked back over his shoulder. "Hey there Koga thanks a lot for protecting Kagome." He grunted and shoved his way back up to his feet glaring at Bankotsu.

Koga held up a fist and glared at Inuyasha. "Shut up! I didn't do it for you! Okay?"

Inuyasha shoved hard knocking Bankotsu's weapon away and took a swing, getting frustrated as Bankotsu jumped clear of his strike.

Kagome faced Koga and sent him a small smile. "Thank you for rescuing me Koga."

Koga automatically used one hand to push her behind him. "I want you to go and hide somewhere. These guys are after the Shikon shards in my legs."

Kagome replied, "Yes but I -" getting cut off by the rumbling of Ginkotsu's movement. She recognized the man on the tank's back. '_That's Renkotsu... he's the one who stole the jewel shards from me,'_ Studying him closely she reared back. '_And he still has them!' _Her eyes widened.

Noticing her reaction, Renkotsu looked down at his chest at the spot she was staring and realization sunk in. '_I understand now, that girl can see the sacred jewel shards.' _

He grimaced and growled, looking over at Inuyasha and Bankotsu who were locked in a fierce battle. '_If Bankotsu finds out that I didn't tell him about the jewel shards... there will be hell to pay!' _Not taking any chances, Renkotsu ordered, "Ginkotsu, aim for that girl," and pointed at the threat to his well being.

Not questioning his most trusted companion's order, Ginkotsu responded, "Gersh!"

Miroku turned in the direction of his valued companion. "What? Kagome no!"

Still on her shoulder Shippo screamed, "Run away quickly, Kagome!"

She gasped and her eyes widened as she stared at the tank.

Renkotsu snapped, "Hurry and kill her!"

Ginkotsu positioned himself to aim directly at her.

Koga declared fiercely, "Over my dead body you will," he leapt into the air, flexing his claws.

Kagome reached out. "Koga!" concern etched into her features.

Koga dodged a few cannon shots and again leaped into the air. "You can't touch me," He tried to claw Renkotsu's shoulder and neck.

Renkotsu barely twirled out of the way in time to miss having his shoulder tore open.

Miroku moved protectively in front of his teammate. "Good! He's away from the cannon."

Kagome informed him, "We have got to get the jewel shards back!"

Slightly confused Miroku looked over his shoulder. "Huh? Wait! What do you mean?"

Kagome stared the monk dead in the eye. "That guy took my Shikon jewel shards."

Still hanging onto Kagome's shoulder and leaning over, Shippo encouraged, "Do it, Miroku!"

Miroku replied, "I'm on it."

He began running towards Renkotsu only to be stopped by Suikotsu, who jumped in his way. "I won't let you go any further," He struck his metal claws at the monk.

Using his trusty staff to block the attack, Miroku exclaimed, "Suikotsu!"

The demented doctor declared, "I've decided that you're gonna fight me," squaring off against the perplexed monk. "I really can't stand doctors, or monks!" He stuck out again at the wretched monk.

Miroku blocked him. "But you yourself, are a doctor," He swung his staff toward his opponent.

Jakotsu moved to stand behind the monk and sighed disappointedly. "Great left out again. Everyone around here is just so selfish," looking at the disgusting female before him, he grumbled, "So is this all that's left for me?"

Sango glared at her opponent. "Why don't you come over here and say that?"

Jakotsu bemoaned, "I've got to say it's just no fun fighting a woman."

Sango growled at the affront to her abilities as a fighter.

Jakotsu shouted, "So hurry up and die will you?" He released his sword towards her.

Blocking it with Hiraikotsu, Sango pulled out her own sword. "No such luck!" she charged towards him.

Kirara growled as Ginkotsu shot at her. She dodged his cannon fire, leaping into the air and quickly flew out of his range to avoid another shot.

On the ground Ginkotsu mumbled "Geesh!" and aimed at her again.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu stood facing each other clashing swords again.

Bankotsu grumbled, "I suppose being a half demon you should be stronger than a human, but I don't understand why Naraku couldn't beat you," increasing the weight behind his weapon.

Fighting back, Inuyasha barked, "What do you mean?"

Bankotsu raised a brow. "You don't seem all that tough to me," he maneuvered Inuyasha's sword away and slammed Banryu against it again and then pulled it back to a defensive position as they glared at one another.

Inuyasha ordered, "Damn it! If you know where Naraku is, then tell me now!" He moved in to strike Bankotsu.

Bankotsu blocked. "I really don't like to be questioned!" He struck angrily towards the annoying half breed.

Inuyasha flipped into the air and away from Bankotsu, landing several feet away and on his feet with his sword out in an aggressive stance.

Bankotsu smarted off, "If you really want to know where Naraku is," He straightened his stance and smirked. "ask my blade," he thrust it out in front of him.

Inuyasha growled glaring at his foe.

Bankotsu stood there, neither breaking eye contact as they reassessed their enemy and worked on figuring out a new strategy.

After a few moments each set of opponents charged each other fiercely.

Naraku's Saimyosho began to buzz over head.

Bankotsu was the first to recognize them and looked sideways. He kept one eye on his opponent, who was startled by their presence, and the other on the bugs.

Inuyasha growled lowly. '_I knew it- those bastards,' _he stared at the hell bugs.

Glaring at the messengers, Renkotsu spat out under his breath, "I will not retreat!"

Having overheard him Jakotsu asked, "What? Has something happened?" His brows furrowed._ 'Did I miss something?'_

After being given the message, Bankotsu addressed the annoying bugs, "Don't disturb me! I want to deal with Inuyasha first!"

Turning back to face his adversary, he taunted, "Apparently I need to wrap things up quickly, so you'd better say your prayers Inuyasha!" He leaped into the air preparing to strike down his foe.

Pissed at the smugness in his voice, Inuyasha barked out, "You're the one who'd better start praying!" He lifted up his word. "Now taste my Wind Scar!" he released second most powerful attack towards the cocky teen. Inuyasha smirked. "Bye, bye Bankotsu."

Seeing his leader in possible peril Ginkotsu shot his wires out wrapping around the hanyou in an attempt to aid his leader.

Bankotsu eyes widened. He pulled himself to a stop and watched the attack move towards him. '_So this is the Wind Scar,'_ He smirked driving Banryu into the ground. He grunted, holding Banryu in front of him as a shield and hiding behind it, hoping to avoid the majority of the blast.

Everyone stared in awe at the scene, wondering if Bankotsu had been beaten.

Inuyasha declared cockily, "Ha! Well he sure had it coming."

Everyone held their breath as a hand reached up griping Banryu from behind it and Bankotsu slowly emerged from behind his most prized possession. Hugging it and staring over it, Bankotsu angrily hissed, "Damn," Glaring at Inuyasha with pure hatred he accused, "You put a scar on my Banryu!" Not forgetting his companion's help, he praised, "Good job Genkotsu, you saved me."

The bothersome insects repeated their message.

Bankotsu snapped annoyed, "Alright, alright already!"

Freeing his beloved Banryu from the earth he glared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, that's all I have time for today," he held Banryu towards his number one enemy.

Inuyasha scoffed, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Remembering the wench could see the shards and was obviously a big weakness for Inuyasha and the others; Bankotsu speedily dogged over and scooped Kagome off the ground and stood her next to him.

"Inuyasha, help me!" Kagome screamed, trying to break free from the vise grip around her waist.

Bankotsu tightened his grip on her and smirked. "I'm taking you're wench in exchange for scaring my companion," He effortlessly hopped onto Ginkotsu, as the metallic monstrosity plowed across the land so the Schichinatai could make their escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha got ready to give chase. But before he could take off after them, Naraku's puppet showed up, leaving the Inutachi and the wolf to deal with the massive demon puppet before they could chase the already gone mercenaries.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Big brother why did you grab this useless bitch," Jakotsu questioned.

Kagome glared at him, from her position next to Bankotsu.

"Jakotsu," Bankotsu eyed him sternly.

Kagome childishly stuck her tongue out at Jakotsu, ignoring the vise grip the leader still had on her waist.

"I still don't see why we have to be stuck with this ugly bitch," Jakotsu muttered, before pouting at his leader's reprimand.

"So what does that make you then?" Kagome snapped back, also pouting_. 'I mean really did he have to be such a jerk? It's not like I even want to be here,' _she thought sourly.

Glaring at them both, he moved to his feet and towered over them. Bankotsu's loud voice boomed with authority. "That is enough, from _both _of you!"

Kagome and Jakotsu glared at each other, before huffing and falling silent at his intense glare.

Bankotsu sat back down pinching the bridge of his nose. _'This is going to be a long ride.' _He remained silent, leaving the remaining band members and the miko to wonder why he'd taken her.

Still trying to ease his oncoming headache from their ridiculous arguing match, Bankotsu ordered, "Ginkotsu, let's return to the base for now." He wanted to get back and think in peace while he decided exactly what to do with the wench.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N I hope you liked it, and word of caution this won't be a happy go lucky story-This is a very brutal story.** **It's going to be rather violent and very realistic. Those with weak stomachs shouldn't read it and it's not going to be for kids either, so yeah you were warned.**


	2. A hard lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot line however is mine.**

**A Hard Lesson:**

Upon reaching their destination, Bankotsu stood up. "Jakotsu and Renkotsu, you two have wood and water duties tonight. You had better get a decent supply."

Turning to face the other two, he added, "Suikotsu, take Ginkotsu and gather supplies for our stay. Don't forget to clean up your back trails."

Relieving his captive of her bow, arrows, and pack, he tossed them to the only person he completely trusted for safety. "Here hold on to these."

Jakotsu scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Do I have to?"

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes.

Jakotsu snorted and mumbled. "Icky woman's things." Holding them far away from his person.

Bankotsu attached Banryu to his back and scooped up the priestess. Jumping off the tank and landing on his feet as gracefully as a cat, he tossed the struggling teenager over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and calmly moved towards their recently conquered castle.

Kagome struggled against his iron clad hold, beating her tiny fists on his back and trying to kick free, while screaming to be put down.

After five full minutes of it, Bankotsu rolled his eyes at her antics. "Settle down," he swatted her behind hard enough for her to jerk stiffly in his arms.

Eyes wide with shock Kagome's hands went to her stinging butt, trying vigorously to rub away the burning sensation.

Bankotsu chuckled to himself and sighed in relief as he felt her relax and heard her stop screaming.

Kagome sighed in resignation and decided to drape herself over his shoulder since struggling was apparently useless.

Despite her growing fear, she tried to ask bravely, "What do you want with me?" she watched his thick braid bounce against his back.

"Finally realized that struggling won't get you free, have we?" He grinned. "Smart girl," he ignored her question.

"You didn't answer my question," She snapped, with her face showing a hint of anger, even though he couldn't see it.

"What else? I need you to find the jewel shards for me," He smiled.

Kagome sighed and lowered her head. '_It seems that jewel shards are the only reason anyone ever needs me.' _She chewed her bottom lip. _'After all when my journey with Inuyasha began, the only reason he kept me alive was because of the shards and my ability to sense them.' _

She huffed and thought bitterly, _'When Miroku kidnapped me, it had been over the jewel shards, and same with Koga- it is always those blasted jewel shards, or so they can use me as bait._' Releasing a long heavy sigh, she mentally cursed that damned jewel and felt all the fight draining out of her.

Feeling her body relax, Bankotsu smirked. "Well now that's better," he continued carrying her towards her new home.

Bankotsu sighed and focused on his own thoughts. _'While I am grateful to Naraku for giving me and my brothers a second chance at life… I intend to have my own life separate from what Naraku wants.'_

He snorted._ 'I'm not about to play errand boy to Naraku for the rest of my life, no way in hell!'_ His chest swelled with pride. _'I'm a self made man and make my own way in life! And the others will have the same chance!'_

'_As soon as I and my brothers can safely break away from him, we will! I owe it to them, it's the least I can do.'_ After all he was their leader and they'd all died together. This new life was a chance for him to make it up to his men, and he would, no matter the cost.

Bankotsu unceremoniously dropped Kagome on the bed. "Now we can talk without being disturbed," He used Banryu to bar the door.

His room had no windows, but it had a huge four poster bed with fine silken sheets in blood red. On the wall next to the bed was a set of chains and two iron cuffs.

"Now I can answer your question better, wench," He smiled, noticing the look of discomfort on her face.

Too depressed to scold him about her name, Kagome sighed. "No need. I already know why you brought me here. You want me to find the jewel shards for you." She silently wondered if anyone would ever see her for just her.

"Do you honestly think that I would help you find these shards just to make you more powerful? No way! I'm not going to put my friend's lives in even more danger by helping you power up." Kagome protested, anger burning inside her at what was going on.

Bankotsu let out dark chuckle that sent shivers running down her spine and smiled evilly at the young teenage beauty before him.

Kagome gasped and her eyes went wide as saucers, as Bankotsu slowly stalked towards her, like she was his prey about to be pounced on.

She tried to move back, but it was too late.

He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the head board. He let out another chilling laugh and tightened his bruising grip on her slender neck. Getting so close their noses nearly touched.

"Apparently you don't get it, bitch. You don't have a choice in the matter. If you don't help me, I can make your stay here very unpleasant. Got it?" he demanded, finally letting go of her limp body.

She fell forward, almost in tears. She knew that if she didn't help him, he would torture her until she did. Not only that, he'd kill all of her friends without a care, and probably make her watch it too.

Bankotsu slammed her back against the headboard again and glared at her. "Here's how we're going to do this. You do what I say, when I say- without question, and you'll be safe enough."

He warned in an icy tone, "Piss me off even once and I will make you beg for death," His indigo eyes were hard and serious as his fingers dug painfully into her shoulders. The tone of his voice was so dark that she involuntarily shivered in fear and tried to shrink away from his intense glare.

Bankotsu inwardly smirked at her fear. It was rolling off her in waves. "You'll sleep in here. Try to escape even once and you'll regret it," His eyes promised a fate far worse than pain or death if she dared to test him.

Her mind filled with all the things that Bankotsu was capable of doing to her, and her friends. Feeling more shivers course up and down her spine, quaking in fear, she nodded.

He stood up allowing her to get off of the bed.

Kagome shakily stood to her feet and backed away from him, eyes never leaving his hulking form.

"I know you can see the jewels. From now on, you will be helping me and my brothers to find and collect the shards." Lightning quick he yanked her over to him by the hair. "I'm warning you now, don't lie to me either. When you sense a shard you tell me immediately! Understood?"

His feted breath almost made her gag as it crossed her delicate nostrils. She swallowed nervously and tried to nod, but instead squeaked out a terrified, "Yes," before dropping to her knees as Bankotsu released his grip on her hair.

He nodded satisfied and went to remove Banryu from the door, placing it against the wall carefully and led her by the elbow out of his room.

They went into the kitchen. "Start cleaning until the others return."

Kagome bit her trembling lower lip and fought back tears, as she began scrubbing the floor with the rag he'd shoved at her, before roughly shoving her into the room.

After drawing a bucket of water, Bankotsu leaned against the open doorway and continued watching her like a hawk.

Ignoring the pain from the scratches on her knees and hands, Kagome continued until the floor was indeed spotless.

Bankotsu nodded in approval and gave her a five minute break, before ordering her to tackle the mountain of dishes.

Gritting her teeth Kagome set about scrubbing up the enormous mountain of filthy dishes, grateful the castle at least had some running water.

Bankotsu continued overseeing her duties. 'Heh, _breaking her in was easier than I'd expected,' _He smirked to himself.

Once she was finished, he led her back to their room and grabbed up Banryu. "You're coming with me, let's go." He led her out of the castle and into the surrounding forest.

When he was far enough that she wouldn't be able to run off without getting lost, he faced her. "Stay put. I'm going to go hunt for dinner. If you run off you'll get eaten because demons run wild in this forest." He set her an evil grin and turned his back to her, walking off into the deeper brush.

Alone and without any weapons, Kagome sighed and sat. _'What should I do? I don't want eaten by demons, but I'm not really sure which fate would be worse…. getting eaten by a demon or being forced to hunt jewel shards for the ruthless mercenaries?' _

With every passing second, the woods were looking more and more forbidding and she was beginning to dread wandering through them. She sat there on an old log and shifted uncomfortably. _'Eaten by demons, or a slave to ruthless men…?' _was the mantra repeated inside her head. Her eyes continued shifting from the spot he'd left, to the dark and equally dangerous woods.

Deciding to take her chances, Kagome stood up and bolted back towards where she thought the castle was. She continued running fast as she could, paying no mind to the branches tearing at her skin and clothes. _'I've got to get out of here, before he finds me gone,' _All she could think about was escaping the miserable fate she'd been dealt.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she realized something large was chasing her. She could hear it crashing behind her. In a vain effort to escape, she ignored the burning in her thighs and continued running for all she was worth, panting harshly before she was roughly tackled to the ground.

She heard a familiar voice. "Where did you think you were going, wench?"

She squeaked and her eyes widened as she tried to break free.

Looking up, she saw that it was her original captor, Bankotsu. She tried backing away slowly, only to be caught by his vise grips on her wrists.

Bankotsu pinned her beneath him with her hands over her head. "I told your ass to stay put," Mazarine eyes blazed with fury at being disobeyed.

"Let me go!" Kagome once again tried to fight his grip on her, now terrified by the anger emanating from him. The air was so thick that she felt like she was being choked from his anger and her fear.

Letting an evil smirk cross his face, Bankotsu reached down and began rubbing her inner thigh suggestively.

She gasped and renewed her struggles. She tried to pull away, but he only tightened his grip around her.

With a sneer, he jerked her of the ground and pulled her to his chest. "What's the matter miko? You don't like being close to me?" He leaned into her shoulder, with his mouth centimeters from her ear, causing her to shiver.

She felt something hard pushing against her stomach. She froze and her eyes went wide as saucers.

"It has been ages," He paused and licked his lips. "Since I have been 'close' to a girl," His warm breath tickled her ear.

Kagome closed her eyes shivering at his proximity and power. _'This can't be happening.'_

"No one ever said that I couldn't have 'fun' with my prisoners," Bankotsu stared at the angry Kagome, licking his lips.

Pure horror crossed her features, turning her face pale.

He let out a dark chuckle and dragged her, kicking and screaming, back towards the castle and into his room.

Kagome cried hard and scratched at the hand in her hair that was now pulling her through the forest. By the time they reached the castle again, her scalp was numb.

Tossing her against the wall, he stared her dead in the eye, and delivered a brutal backhand across her face to stop her struggling. He quickly chained her to the wall, firmly clasping the cuffs around her wrists and ensuring she wouldn't be able to slip out of them.

He stared at her, promising darkly, "We'll continue this once I've returned," He eyed her chillingly before spinning on his heel and going to retrieve his weapon and their dinner.

Once he'd realized she'd run off, he'd dropped dinner and Banryu and given chase, tackling his runaway charge.

Grumbling the whole way about 'stupid bitches who didn't know when to behave' he snatched Banryu off the ground.

His jaw clenched as he noticed a few scratches on his baby. His nostrils flared as he inspected the damage to his precious halberd_. 'She will pay dearly for this!'_

He snatched up the boar he'd killed, before storming back over to the castle.

He dropped the boar off in the kitchen. "Jakotsu, start cooking." He turned to the bald member. "Renkotsu, go foraging for fruits, vegetables, and nuts."

Grunting the fire wielder left to carry out his orders. He'd sensed his leader's anger and didn't want that legendary wrath directed his way.

Suikotsu and Ginkotsu had returned and stared putting away the spoils from their latest raid. Once everything was in order, Genkotsu parked himself in the entry hall and decided to take a nap.

Bankotsu went back to his room and blocked the door with Banryu in order to assure they wouldn't be disturbed.

Kagome's eyes were swollen and puffy from all of her crying. She flinched as she heard him enter the room.

The young mercenary leader stalked towards her. The gleam in his eyes was that of a predator stalking its prey. _'It's time to teach the defiant bitch that I mean business.'_

Bankotsu smirked as the deer caught in the headlights look came over her pale features. _'Good, you should be afraid.' _He thought menacingly.

He grinned maliciously and his baritone filled the room. "Now it's time to teach you to obey orders. So, what should we do first?" He eyed the girl and licked his lips in anticipation of all the wicked things he had in store for her.

Stopping to stand a foot away from her, he sent her a predatory grin. "There's so much… I just don't know where to start," he stared into her terrified eyes.

Kagome snapped out of her frozen state and tried to kick at him. "You stay away from me you creep," she thrashed about trying to kick him off.

This only served to amuse him further. _'Does she really think her puny kicks can hurt me?' _he knelt on the floor. His hands held her ankles in a vise like grip as he slowly worked his way closer to her body, chuckling darkly.

"Feisty eh?" he licked his lips. His strong fingers moved to her knees, spreading them wide, before pulling her so that she lay flat on her back; with her arms still chained to the wall. He moved his massive body between her soft legs and trapped both her tiny wrists in one of his massive hands.

**A/n lemon edited out!  
**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bankotsu and the others ate their food.

"Everyone better turn in for the night. We have a busy day tomorrow." He'd calmed down from his earlier anger at her disobedience and grabbed some extra blankets and some medicated water from a spare room. He carried them and a platter of food and some water to his room.

He tossed the blankets on the bed. He set the tray down and blocked his door with Banryu, before carrying the tray over and placing it a foot away from Kagome.

"Stand up!"

She flinched but did as he commanded, eying him warily.

He placed some furs on the ground for her to sleep on and snatched the blanket away so that she couldn't hide her body from his gaze. "Eat!" He sat on the comfy bed watching to ensure she did so.

Having dried her tears temporarily, she blushed at his scrutiny, before nervously reaching out for the bread and cheese and devouring her delicious stew. She hadn't eaten since half a day before the battle and was close to starving.

She didn't like how his eyes traveled up and down her body, but rather than go through a repeat performance for disobeying him again, she decided to be grateful for the food and furs.

At least she would have nourishment and wouldn't freeze on the cold ground.

Once the food was gone and the water drained, she pushed the tray away and sat huddled against the wall, trying to shield her tiny body from his intense scrutiny.

Bankotsu placed the tray over by the door and walked back over, tending to the cut on her cheek with a shockingly tender touch.

She flinched as the medicine worked its way into the cut.

He disposed of the rag and medicinal concoction, before tossing her two of the blankets. "Here, now close your eyes and go to sleep. We rise early around here," He said while removing his haori and climbing into the warm comfy bed, pausing only to kick off his boots.

Feeling absolutely miserable Kagome took the blankets and covered her delicate body, sighing as she began to warm a little and stretched out on her furs. Closing her eyes she tried her best to rest, knowing she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight for fear of Bankotsu attacking her again.

As if he could read her thoughts, Bankotsu snorted. "Relax, you're safe for tonight. Now go to sleep. I won't be lenient just because you didn't rest." Yawning he stretched out on his back with his hands pillowed behind his head. He shifted his blanket over him and closed his eyes drifting to sleep almost as soon as he shut his eyes.

Kagome released a heavy sigh and tried to shift into a more comfortable position, before closing her eyes and praying for sleep to claim her, as she lay on her side with her hands pillowed beneath her head.

She was utterly confused by his actions. First he raped her, and then he tended to her wounds, fed her, _and_ made her a warm spot to sleep.

_'What could possibly be going through his mind?'_ She shuddered in revulsion deciding it was safest not to think about it. After an hour she finally fell into a troubled sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N Okay so there's chapter two. I warned you this was a violent story, and now we are beginning to see why.**


	3. Putting the plan into action

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot line however is mine.**

_**Terms:**_

Seppuku: Death by disembowelment at one's own hand.

**A/N: According to my research, Obligatory seppuku** was used as a form of capital punishment for disgraced samurai, especially for those who committed a serious offense such as unprovoked murder, robbery, corruption, or treason.

The samurai were generally told of their offense in full and given a set time to commit seppuku, usually before sunset on a given day. If the sentenced was uncooperative, it was not unheard of for them to be restrained, or for the actual execution to be carried out by decapitation while retaining only the trappings of seppuku; even the short sword laid out in front of the victim could be replaced with a fan.

Unlike voluntary seppuku, seppuku carried out as capital punishment did not necessarily absolve the victim's family of the crime. Depending on the severity of the crime, half or all of the deceased's property could be confiscated, and the family stripped of rank.

http: /en. wikipedia. Org /wiki/ Seppuku **– you can** **remove the spaces and go here for more information on the subject, and to verify it for yourselves :)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Putting the Plan into Action:**

The next morning, Bankotsu woke up and lay on his bed thinking of ways to force her cooperation without having to kill her. 'It's not my choice to beat women into submission ... I've seen that with my parents and don't like it at all. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth to strike a woman, but sometimes my temper got the better of me.' After all he was once human.

'_How do I get her to cooperate, without having to resort to hitting her again?'_ Remembering how weepy she'd been, he mentally sighed. _'Women are fickle creatures.' _

He didn't want her moping about all the time- that would be torture for him. Dealing with a depressed and whiny woman wasn't a thing he ever wanted to face. _'It makes me sick to my stomach - literally.' _He shuddered just thinking about it.

'_So what now?'_ he wondered. Stretching lazily on the bed he puzzled it out for a long time. Something finally clicked and his eyes lit up. _'Heh, I know,' _He smirked as a deliciously evil plan formulated inside his head. He climbed off the bed before setting his plan into motion.

Kagome woke up moaning to a pair of hands that were expertly teasing her pert nipples.

Bankotsu sat beside her, naked as the day he was born. and played her body like a finely tuned instrument.

Realizing it wasn't a dream, her eyes shot wide and she felt his tongue dancing around her nipple, arousing her further. She gasped as his powerful thigh slipped between her knees, spreading them apart. She panted. "What are you doing?" she stared at the mercenary who was wreaking havoc with her traitorous body.

Knowing her body was already well aroused, Bankotsu smirked. "I'm showing you that sex doesn't always have to hurt." He continued massing her breast, while working his way slowly toward the juncture at her thighs. Dipping his head, he inhaled her blatant arousal and licked his chops.

His free hand slipped up to part her legs further and open her completely to his eager eyes. Licking his lips, he lowered his head and began sensually torturing her with his talented mouth. He trapped one of her legs over his shoulder, while his other hand busily worked her nipple, sending wave after wave of something… strange and exciting through her body.

Kagome moaned as the strange sensations from last night intensified at a frightening speed.

He slipped his tongue deeper into her tight folds and began stabbing it in and out of her, ripping moans of pleasure from her throat.

By the time she was close to exploding, she was a panting and whimpering bundle of pure need. She didn't know how to react to the strange sensations invading her body, or her traitorous body submitting itself to his wicked actions. All she knew was she _needed _the ache to stop.

Craving the taste of her essence, he increased the pace of his tongue's invasion, while rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger, sending her catapulting into a shattering release.

Her pleasure filled cry rent the air as her walls convulsed around his dangerous tongue and her juices began flooding into his greedy mouth. Bankotsu eagerly lapped up the thick cream like a kitten drinking warm milk.

He savored the honeyed taste of her, making sure to swallow every single drop, before sensually sliding his body slowly up hers and forcing his tongue into her mouth.

She tasted herself and blinked as his tongue danced around hers and his nimble fingers worked her sensitive bud into another mindless frenzy of need. Harshly he gripped her hips, digging his nails into her soft flesh.

He slipped his raging member into her tight folds, hissing in pleasure of how tight she was. Her moans egged him on faster, as he positioned her onto her knees, pistoning into her faster at a nearly demonic speed.

Lost in the haze of mixed emotions that had claimed her body, Kagome cried out in pleasure and pain as she felt him drive deeper into her core.

He felt the telltale signs of his climax stirring in his loins and gripped her hips, increasing his pace yet again, slamming her back into him as his hips drove his hard dick into her.

She panted harshly as her breasts bounced in rhythm to his vigorous pace and she felt the waves building almost as high as a tsunami inside her body.

One of his hands loosened his death like grip upon her hip, to snake out and warp harshly into her thick hair. He rode her hard and furiously with her head pulled back so he could see her reaction playing on her face.

She screamed at the pull of her hair, but moaned at the increasing waves in her body as he continued branding her with his body. Thrust after thrust, his climax approached, as he rammed full sped into the all too innocent school girl over and over, feeling her nearing her own release.

His hand slid from her hair, over her rib cage, and up to her breasts, where he tugged her nipples, sending streaks of fire to her inflamed sheathe. Before she could comprehend what was happening, her scream shattered the still air and her fleshy walls began milking him with their simultaneous release.

Once all of his sperm filled her tiny body and their combined juices began to leak from her body even with him still completely buried inside of her, she collapsed to the ground unable to stay on her knees any longer, once his hold on her hips was released.

He pulled out of her, sending a twinge of pain and a strange sense of loss though her, both panting harshly from the strenuous activities.

Gazing down in satisfaction at the still panting miko, he flipped her onto her back and captured her mouth in a purely dominating kiss, before pulling back and walking into the bathing area, where he quickly bathed in his private spring.

He smirked_. 'If I can't force her into cooperating through violence, then I'll trick her into it by binding the bitch to me through mind blowing sex. Women are very sexual to begin with and her being an innocent… will make this that much easier.' _Mind set on his course of action, he mentally patted himself on the back for his brilliant solution.

After he'd cleaned himself, he took a wash cloth and cleaned her skin, purposefully teasing her quivering body again, before placing the cloth aside and pulling on his hakamas.

Walking over to her, he saw the remnants of desire in her eyes and smirked. "See miko, it can be enjoyable without being painful. It all depends on you and how well you behave." Standing up he grabbed his haori. "Remember, your stay here can be easy _if_ you follow my rules."

His eyes filled with satisfaction and a smug grin plastered his face as she noticed him gaping at his purposefully showing, well defined, muscular chest.

Removing his Banryu, he walked out of the room and carried the weapon into the eating room, where he waited for the others to join him and ordered for breakfast to be served.

After breakfast, Renkotsu posed the question that had been weighing on everyone's mind. "Big brother, why did you take Inuyasha's wench?" He stared at his leader.

Bankotsu was reluctantly pulled out of his wicked thoughts and planning for the innocent miko. His eyes narrowed at his second in command. "One: She's not Inutrasha's. And Two**:** She can sense the shards…" He deliberately trailed off and let that one sink in.

Renkotsu's breath hitched. '_Does he know about me and the shards then?'_

Shrugging Bankotsu continued, "I figured since she can see the shards, she'll accompany us and we will collect the shards." He kicked back and lazily placing his feet on the table as he leaned his chair back.

Jakotsu snorted at his leader's statement of her not being Inuyasha's bitch, but perked up at the rest of the news.

Renkotsu blinked. "Does this mean we will -" afraid to believe things would work out right yet.

Not one to tolerate being questioned for long by anyone, Bankotsu cut him off annoyed. "This is the last question I'm going to answer," Glaring at each of his men, he continued, "What it means Renkotsu, is that I'm as sick as the rest of you are, of playing patsy to that half breed Naraku. I vowed to myself when I brought you all back, to make things right with each of you."

He sighed heavily. "Unfortunately Mukotsu and Kyokotsu are gone, nothing more can be done for them. However, once we've collected enough of the shards, we'll kill that bastard once and for all."

Renkotsu blinked. _'Perhaps I should rethink my plan? If big brother intends to free us from Naraku, we might all just make it out of this alive yet.' _

Jakotsu mentioned fondly, "At least we were allowed honorable deaths because of big brother's persuasive powers."

Genkotsu added happily, "Geesh," as he rolled a little further into the room.

Bankotsu looked stricken and haunted for an instant. He took a sip of tea to try and cover up the dryness of his throat, as he recounted having to watch each of his brothers' slicing open their guts before their beheadings, before his own. He stared into his cup. _'At least I was able to bargain for them to be allowed Seppuku, with the agreement that I was only beheaded- therefore dying without the honor of a warrior.'_

As the realization that his big brother was trying to right the wrongs from the past sunk in, Renkotsu's expression grow deeper and deeper. It turned into one of guilt as their deaths replayed in his head. He had been so blinded by his fear of dying again, that he'd forgotten that Bankotsu had bargained for them to be allowed to die with some semblance of their warrior's honor intact.

Renkotsu stepped over to Bankotsu, pulling out the bottle. He held his hand out to Bankotsu. "Here... I, um, meant to give these to you and I forgot until just now." He apologized; "Forgive me for doubting you big brother," he bowed his head, awaiting his leader's response.

Snapped out of his stupor and grim thoughts, Bankotsu watched them drop into the palm of his hand, still warm from Renkotsu's hand. After a long minute of silence, Bankotsu's eyes turned hard. "So you've been holding out on me, eh?"

Noting Renkotsu shakily bowing before him and pleading for forgiveness, he sighed. _'I can't bear the thought of losing another one of my brothers.'_ He stared at his second in command. "I forgive you for 'forgetting' to give them to me earlier." Eyes turning serious, he snatched Renkotsu's throat and held him off the ground. "But don't make any more mistakes Renkotsu," He tossed him harshly to the wall and ordered him to the sweep the castle floors and mop them clean.

Renkotsu vowed, "Understood," and breathed a sigh of relief at only having been reprimanded, rather than getting his ass ripped off.

Used to Bankotsu's harsh reprimands, Suikotsu continued on like nothing had happened. "What about the wench?"

Bankotsu glared at him. "What of it?"

The split personality doctor shifted uncomfortably under his leader's glare. "Um, nothing, big brother."

Bankotsu clutched the jewel shards in his hand while trying to calm his temper. He'd known very well Renkotsu was always plotting behind his back, and had been trying to give him a chance to fess up. He was relieved he didn't have to call him out though. Because the others had been present, he'd let it slide with just a warning- this time.

Renkotsu quickly jumped to work on cleaning the castle floors, knowing if he didn't he'd face an even worse punishment at the hands of his leader.

Bankotsu ordered Ginkotsu to patrol the lands, and Jakotsu and Suikotsu to go hunt, before smashing his tea cup against the wall and returning to his room.

Kagome jumped awake as she heard the door slam shut and gasped as she watched Bankotsu insert two jewel shards into his right wrist. "Where did those come from?" she stared up at the brooding mercenary.

Bankotsu growled out, "From Renkotsu, he was holding out on me," he plopped onto the bed running a hand through his bangs.

Kagome's eyes widened. "How did -"

He cut her off. "You're surprised that I know?" He sent her a very charming grin. "I know all of my brothers very well. It would be just like Renkotsu to try and slip past me that he's got more than one jewel shard."

His face turned somber. "Both Kyokotsu and Mukotsu succumbed to the same desire for more jewel shards. It led to their unfortunate ends. Renkotsu would at least have to _try_something like this just once- just to see if I'm still at the top of my game or if I've been dead so long and I've lost my edge," he ended in a bitter tone.

Kagome's eyes fell to the floor.

Bankotsu glared at her and reprimanded, "Next time wench, you'd damn well better tell me when any of them are holding out."

Swallowing nervously, Kagome met his eyes and nodded that she understood.

A semi comfortable silence feel over them for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

Bankotsu's mind drifted to the reports of his former brother's deaths. Staring at the girl on the floor he demanded, "How did Mukotsu die, exactly? Jakotsu told me this 'Sesshomaru' killed him. You were there. You saw what happened," His sapphire eyes held hers and expecting an answer.

She sighed heavily. "No I didn't, actually. I was paralyzed on the floor of a hut, and Sesshomaru burst in there, pushing Mukotsu out. That was the last I saw of him until I saw his bones."

Bankotsu scoffed. "He paralyzed you with his poison, just to get your jewel shards? Why bother doing that when he could have just killed you? It certainly would have been easier."

Kagome's hands balled into tiny fists at her sides, while she glared up at him. "You know why that creep kept me alive? He wanted me alive so he could rape me," she screamed.

Bankotsu shrugged seemingly unimpressed. "So that's it," he voiced, thinking out loud.

Kagome spun around facing her back to him, biting her lower lip to keep her tears at bay, as she hugged her knees to her chest. She'd never expected any sympathy from him anyways.

Bankotsu snorted. "That sounds just like him, always trying to get a woman." Sighing he laid back on his bed.

Kagome bit her lip to keep her tears at bay. Mukotsu had _tried_ to rape, and Bankotsu had _done so_, twice now_. 'What am I going to do now? Inuyasha will never see me as anything but a whore now.'_ She sighed sadly. "Inuyasha," she pulled her knees tighter to her chest.

Blue eyes narrowed at the sound of his enemies' name. Bankotsu ground out harshly, "You should concern yourself with what **I **think miko, not that mutt," he snorted in disgust.

Kagome involuntarily flinched as she tried not to incur anymore of his wrath.

Needing to escape the confining room a bit, Bankotsu stood up and walked out of his room with Banryu over his shoulder.

"Jakotsu, come with me. Suikotsu, stay here and watch over the wench. _No one_ enters my room - got it?"

Suikotsu nodded and Jakotsu followed his leader outside.

Renkotsu sighed audibly in relief as he felt the anger swirling around his leader lessen as the man got further away. He bent down and wiped the sweat from his bald head, before jumping back to the task at hand and scrubbed the floors completely spotless.

He'd gotten off real easy with this punishment, for he still had his limbs in place. _'It's a rarity for that brat Bankotsu to go easy on anyone… I wonder what happened for him to be so lenient?'_'

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Able to finally breathe without fear of Bankotsu coming back for a while, Kagome allowed her silent tears to fall. _'Inuyasha will never forgive me for this. He'll see me as Bankotsu's private whore now.'_ Her life had officially hit rock bottom.

'_What will I do now?'_ her tears continued to fall. She felt alone, isolated, destroyed, and filthy. _'Inuyasha will never love me now,' _Her heart cried.

Anger began to replace her sadness. _'That bastard has taken everything from me. If I don't help them find those stupid shards, he'll kill Sango and the others.' _Her tiny fists clenched into tight balls. _'Like hell I'm going to just let him just do whatever he pleases. He's already taken my virginity; I won't let him take my friends too!'_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N Okay, so now we all know Kagome wouldn't take this lying down –no pun intended- and we see Kagome is getting her gander up, what happens next? Guess you'll have to wait for the next installment! XD read and review please.**


	4. Shard Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series. Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot line however is mine.**

**A/N This posted in 2009: I apologize for the long wait, but something very important came up and we had to go out of a state for a family funeral. May you finally be reunited with your beloved husband and may you both rest in peace Grandma B. **

**Anyways times are pretty hard right now, but I'm typing whenever I get some time to myself. Thanks for being patient.**

**A/N II: This story has been revised as of 09-2010  
**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Shard Hunting:**

Bankotsu was really wound up and decided to burn off the frustrations by sparring with Jakotsu for a while. "Jakotsu take your sword and let's start."

Jakotsu was used to being his leader's sparring partner. He noticed the frustration in his stance. He nodded and reached back to grab his sword. He squeezed the handle and flung the snake like blade towards his leader.

Bankotsu blocked it easily with Banryu. His jaw clenched. "Get serious Jakotsu," he was already in a foul mood and now he was angered further by the fact Jakotsu was holding back.

Jakotsu's grey eyes widened and he nodded, turning serious. He sent the sword sailing towards Bankotsu and it moved to get him from behind.

Satisfied Bankotsu smirked deflecting the strike. He nodded.

They continued striking towards each other for a couple hours, both enjoying the adrenaline rush, and exercise.

Bankotsu focused on sparring with his best friend and forced thoughts of the miko from his mind.

Jakotsu started really getting into the match and started licking his lips in excitement.

Recognizing the look, Bankotsu smirked. "Sorry Jakotsu, but you won't taste my blood anytime soon." He lowered Banryu to deflect the snake-like sword away again.

Jakotsu pouted. "Big brother that's so unfair. Just a little taste, please?" He sent his sword sailing to the man again.

Bankotsu laughed deflecting the blades and said seriously, "No Jakotsu and that's enough for today. We should head back and get ready to move out."

Jakotsu sighed dramatically and put his sword away. "No fair." he crossed his arms sulking.

Bankotsu offered, "Tell you what Ja, I'll let you kill the first demon we come across today, okay?"

Jakotsu brightened up. "You promise?" he pushed his puffy lips out for a better effect.

Bankotsu laughed. "I promise," he slapped his best friend on the back in a comrade-like fashion. "Let's get back to the others."

Jakotsu grinned and nodded.

Remembering he had destroyed the girl's clothes, Bankotsu grimaced. "I'm going to need one of your kimonos for the miko though, at least until I can get her some new clothes."

Hearing this, Jakotsu's jaw dropped and he whined, "But I -"

Bankotsu held up a hand to halt his tirade. "Don't worry Ja, I'll make sure we get you one to replace it."

Jakotsu's grey eyes lit up at the promise of a new kimono. He agreed, "Alright, but_ I_ get to choose which one."

Bankotsu grinned. "Thanks Jak. Send it to my room as soon as we get back."

Jakotsu nodded and they continued walking back to the castle.

Once they reached the castle, Bankotsu assembled his men. "Pack up the food and whatever else we will need boys, we're moving out for a few days."

As everyone began packing up, Bankotsu went to his room and waited for the clothing.

Kagome flinched as she heard the door open and his heavy footfalls padded into the room.

Bankotsu drummed his fingers on the nightstand, waiting for Jakotsu to bring the kimono.

Jakotsu ran over thrusting it at him and huffed. "This one's ugly anyways," He glared past his leader's shoulder.

Kagome tightened the blanket around her and tried to blend into the wall.

Bankotsu scowled. "Next time don't take so damn long." He sent Jakotsu to help the others pack.

Rounding on Kagome, he stomped over. "Don't try anything stupid wench, or I'll tie you up and toss you over my shoulder while we hunt for the shards, got it?"

She nodded.

He released her from the cuffs shoved the kimono at her. "You have five minutes to get dressed."

When she realized he didn't intend to give her any privacy, she sent him a hard glare. "Well? Turn around!" She planted a hand firmly on her hip, refusing to budge until he did so.

Not in the mood to argue with her, he shook his head and presented his back. "Shut up and change or I'll tie you up naked and leave."

Kagome sent a deadly glare at his back while hastily dressing. She tied the waist shut. She mumbled, "I'm dressed." And frowned at how revealing the top half was - it showed her cleavage way too much for her liking.

Giving her a quick look over, he smirked and yanked her out of the room. He picked up Banryu. "Let's go guys!"

Everyone walked outside lugging their things and proceeded to climb onto Genkotsu.

Bankotsu pushed Kagome up onto Genkotsu, before jumping up himself. He placed Banryu in its spot and sat beside Kagome, wrapping a one armed vise grip around her tiny waist, to ensure she didn't try to escape.

"Alright Genkotsu, move out!"

The metallic man began plodding along the ground.

Bankotsu shifted to face Kagome. "Let me know the instant that you sense a shard."

She nodded and grit her teeth. '_Damn him,' _She tried to tug the top of the kimono up so it'd be less revealing.

Bankotsu noticed this and chuckled. He leaned over with his lips just hovering by her ear and whispered, "I like it." He lightly traced her generous cleavage with a finger.

She involuntarily shivered in response to his touch and angrily smacked his hand away; sending him a glare- which only made him laugh more.

Kagome scowled and crossed her arms over her torso, opting to try to ignore the annoying and pushy teenage mercenary. _'Damn him! He's so… childish.'_

Bankotsu smirked as he noticed a humanoid looking male cat demon coming their way. He raised his hand. "Stop here."

Upon hearing the harsh command, the tank-like man rolled to an abrupt stop and blinked. "Gersh?"

Bankotsu's oceanic gaze landed on his best friend. "Have fun Jakotsu," he waved him off to play. Turning to his men, he ordered firmly, "The rest of you stay back."

Renkotsu muttered under his breath and removed his hand from his gourd, as he sat down scowling.

Genkotsu blinked and decided to watch a butterfly hovering around in front of him.

Suikotsu scowled. '_When am I finally going to get to shred something piece by piece?' _He too sat back down.

Jakotsu's painted red lips spread into an evil grin and his grey eyes shone like silver with an insane gleam to them. He eagerly jumped off Genkotsu with his sword in hand and charged at the demon.

"Oh my you're a pretty one," he licked his lips seductively. "Let's see how well you dance." He laughed sadistically and sent his serpent-like sword sailing towards the demon.

The demon hissed and began trying to dodge the increasingly twining blades. He roared in frustration at how fast this enemy was. Continuing to dodge, he was caught in the shoulder from behind as he leapt into the air to avoid another strike. Roaring out in pain, he glared at his attacker and flexed his claws snarling.

Jakotsu flicked his wrist, retracting his sword. He caught the sword and brought the crimson blade to his lips. Flicking out his tongue, he slowly lapped at the blood, before drawing the blade along his tongue savoring the sweet metallic taste. "Mmm just the way I like it." he purred huskily.

His eyes lit with pleasure and he smirked evilly. "Dance for me my lovely," He sent the sword flying toward his newest victim again.

The cat demon jumped to avoid the strike and increased the volume of his growl.

Bored with watching Jakotsu's version of foreplay, Bankotsu leaned closer to Kagome. His hot breath flowed across the sensitive flesh of her neck. "How long do you think this one will last?"

Confused by the strange sensations he was stirring up inside her treacherous body, Kagome scowled. "How should I know?"

Bankotsu's free hand began feathering across the nape of her neck. Noticing her stiffened spine, he asked amused, "Is something wrong?"

Kagome felt a shiver travel down her spine as his breath caressed her skin. Frowning at her reaction to his nearness, she asked sarcastically, "What makes you think that?"

Bankotsu chuckled and trailed the tip of his pink tongue along her outer ear. His voice was low. "Because miko, you're shivering from my touch." Pulling back he took in her pink cheeks and deliberately nibbled the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He purred in a naughty one, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Kagome was unable to suppress the shiver this time and moved to pull away from him.

His grip on her waist tightened and she adjusted so that her body was facing him. She shoved him away and grumbled, "Gee, I wonder why," sending him a heated glare.

Egged on by her spiritedness, Bankotsu chuckled and leaned back over. He pinned her hands above her head, as his enormous body pinned her against the rough metal of his tank like minion. He began placing feather light kisses along her neck.

She gasped, before struggling and trying to break free of his iron clad hold.

Bankotsu trailed his tongue down the side of her neck, to trace her collar bone, lightly nipping it and earning another gasp from the confused teenager. He smirked and slowly trailed his tongue down her pale creamy breast, to dip in the valley.

Despite her warring emotions, Kagome let out a strangled moan.

Bankotsu smirked and pulled back staring down into her flushed face and eyes of molten chocolate, which were beginning to show signs of arousal. He smirked and lowered his head, catching her nipple through the light material and lightly bit it.

This earned him a louder moan.

Her dress had ridden up to her mid thigh, his left knee nestled between her legs while his right settled outside besides her own as his left hand rested on her bare knee. Kagome groaned lightly when his tongue slipped inside. The hand resting on her knee traveled higher up to her mid thigh.

Bankotsu reveled in the feel of her lips against his and the feel of her skin beneath his fingers. It was smooth almost like silk. He gripped her thigh and was about to lift her leg to wrap around his waist…

Renkotsu scrunched up his nose. "Big brother, shouldn't we be looking for the shards?"

Sighing Bankotsu pulled off of Kagome to glare at his second command. Blue eyes cleared and narrowed. "Need I remind you _who_ is in charge?"

Grey eyes widening in shock, Renkotsu dutifully lowered his gaze. "No big brother," knowing that he was wrong for speaking out of line.

Bankotsu nodded, "Good." Turning back to Kagome, he took in her composure and smirked.

Her dark hair was sprawled out around her head, her pink lips were swollen from their kissing and he did not miss the way that her chest was rising and falling rapidly, or the dazed look in her soft brown eyes.

His smirk widened and he promised seductively, "We'll continue this later."

Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red and she shoved him away, embarrassed and ashamed of her body's reactions. "You jerk!"

Bankotsu chuckled and resumed his one armed vice grip on his hostage.

Kagome struggled for a minute, and then, realizing the futility of it, huffed and faced away from him scowling.

Having grown bored, Bankotsu spotted his friend and scowled. '_Yuck! Couldn't this have waited?' _He ordered firmly, "Hurry up Jakotsu so we can leave," ending with a disgusted shake of his head.

Jakotsu gave a dramatic sigh and mumbled, "Always has to be rushed. Oh well."

Turning the limp male he gave an evil grin with a wicked glint in his eye. He finished his business and chopped the cat demon's ears off with a final guttural moan. He pulled off of the now lifeless body.

Sighing he fixed his kimono and tucked his prize inside his kimono, enjoying the lingering warmth of the fuzzy ears next to his chest. Jakotsu collected his sword and hopped onto Genkotsu. '_Not Inuyasha's yummy ears, but they will do for now.'_

Kagome's eyes bulged. "Gross!" she turned to bury her head in Bankotsu's chest, trying to force the horrible images she'd just witnessed from her mind.

Bankotsu chuckled at her girlish antics, before ordering firmly, "Alright Genkotsu, let's go."

Genkotsu responded with a firm, "Gersh," and began plodding across the ground again.

Jakotsu plopped down next to Renkotsu, who immediately jumped up moving to a new location thoroughly disgusted. Jakotsu snapped, "Oh shut up already wench," He stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

Kagome shivered in disgust and tried to calm her nauseous stomach, trying not to throw up.

Bankotsu absentmindedly rubbed his calloused palm up and down her back in a comforting manner. "She's not used to seeing… well, anything you do Jakotsu."

Jakotsu huffed insulted, "Too bad then, she'll just have to get used to it," before pouting.

Kagome groaned and weakly begged, "Make it stop," she buried herself further into Bankotsu's chest.

This earned another amused chuckle from Bankotsu and a deadly glare from Jakotsu.

Genkotsu rolled along until Kagome's head snapped up lightning quick and she gasped.

Bankotsu stared intently at her. "What is it?"

Kagome frowned. "I sense a jewel shard."

Eyes alight with eagerness Bankotsu ordered Genkotsu to stop. He strapped Banryu to his back and scooped Kagome into his arms. "Where is it?"

Kagome shakily pointed to the west. "It's about two hundred meters from here."

Bankotsu nodded and lowered her to her feet. "Stay by me." He grabbed her hand as he moved in the direction she'd pointed, while pulling Banryu out with his free hand. He looked over his shoulder. "The rest of you stay here."

This received disgruntled grunts from his soldiers.

Jakotsu pouted, muttering under his breath, "Why does she get to go with him?"

Renkotsu rolled his eyes. '_Why am I always stuck with this whiny brat?'_

Suikotsu sighed bored._ 'When am I going to get to kill something?' _

Genkotsu stared up at the sky and sighed.

Bankotsu lead Kagome in the direction she'd instructed, keeping her close by him. "Still sensing it?"

She nodded. "There are two now- one a little north from the second one."

He smirked. "Good I could use a decent fight right about now."

A big bear demon spotted Kagome and growled, "Ah, another priestess. It has been some weeks, since I have dined on a priestess." Licking its chops hungrily it started towards the woman.

She stood there with wide eyes and her feet felt rooted to the spot.

Bankotsu smirked spying a fist sized stone. He picked it up and chucked it over at the bear, hitting it in the head. Bankotsu grinned. "Hey ugly, you're battle is with me," he set Banryu safely to the side.

The bear demon growled and swung his gaze to the smirking teenage mercenary.

Bankotsu taunted, in an arrogant tone, "So, you're the demon with the shards in you, eh? You don't look all that tough to me."

The demon locked eyes with Bankotsu. "What do you want human?"

Bankotsu cockily declared, "I'm here to end your life."

The bear demon crouched down rushing forward and slammed into Bankotsu's stomach.

Bankotsu's eyes widened slightly as he was forced to stumble backwards a few steps.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at the demon. "You'll pay for that." He charged towards the bear with his fists ready.

The bear stood up tall swiped a claw down towards Bankotsu, who quickly dodged the attack and moved in for a kick.

Using a paw the bear blocked the kick, knocking Bankotsu completely off balance.

He grunted and fell to the ground.

The bear demon spotted Kagome and growled, "You will be my appetizer." It started towards her.

Eyes wide with shock, she stood there temporarily frozen in fear.

Taking advantage of the fact that the bear demon was momentarily focused on Kagome, Bankotsu kicked the inside of the bear's legs. "Think you will get the better of me, eh? Well think again you stupid bear!" After bringing the bear's focus back to him, Bankotsu kicked the bear again and back flipped away, landing on his feet.

He smirked and cracked his knuckles. "I'm not like the other humans. I can take you on any day and will win."

The bear growled ferociously as he fell to his knees. Both the opponent's locked their eyes in silent challenge as they charged towards each other.

Picking up his speed Bankotsu jumped at the bear, hitting it in the chest with both of his feet.

As the bear fell backwards, its arms wrapped around Bankotsu's torso trying to squeeze the life out of him.

Smirking Bankotsu reared his head back and slammed into the bear's head three times.

The bear growled and released his hold. Tossing Bankotsu through the air, the bear staggered to his feet.

Bankotsu landed on his side grunting from the impact.

Kagome stood there eyes wide. '_What do I do? I don't even have my bow and arrows.'_

Bankotsu rose to his feet. "Oi, you stupid bear. Your fight is with me!" Having successfully captured the enraged bear's attention once again, Bankotsu prepared to fight.

Kagome stood still, never taking her eyes off the bear or Bankotsu. _'Taking on a bear all alone is suicide. Is he freaking nuts?'_

Bankotsu power kicked the bear in the stomach.

The bear snarled in fury and swiped, knocking him out of the way with a paw.

Catching the tail end of the swipe, Bankotsu was knocked off course and thrown painfully to the ground several feet away from the bear.

Now angered at having been wounded, Bankotsu flipped into the air and landed near his weapon. Smirking he leapt high into the air and began twirling Banryu. "You're finished demon scum."

He swung Banryu on to the ground. "Dragon hammer!"

The attack blasted for the duration of a full minute, with yellow and pink flashing. It ripped the bear demon into thousands of pieces and then vaporized the pieces until every trace of it, except the two jewel shards, was completely destroyed.

Bankotsu fell to his knees panting harshly.

Kagome noticed the pain in his face. She ran over to him. "Bankotsu, are you okay?" She started checking him over and noticed the blood on her hand. Her eyes widened. _'He's bleeding…'_

He scowled. "Fine, did you get the shards?" he shoved to his feet and huffing from the exertion.

Kagome blinked. "Oh damn," she ran to retrieve the two shards. They instantly purified in her hands as she held them up to show him.

He grunted and snatched them from her palm. "Let's get back," despite trying to hide his exhaustion and pain, she noticed he was limping.

Kagome frowned. '_I should let Suikotsu know about his wounds as soon as we get back.'_

Bankotsu felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell to his knees clutching his chest and gasping.

"Bankotsu! You're bleeding!"

He snorted and glared at her. _'No shit! _A wave of dizziness washed over him as he tried again to rise to his feet. His arms shook and his eyes closed. He fell forward now unconscious.

Kagome gasped. "Oh no!" Staring at the body, she shouted. "Stay right there!"

She ran over to Suikotsu. "You're a doctor right?"

He nodded and blinked as she latched onto his arm, practically yanking him off the tank. "Bankotsu fought a bear and he was injured pretty badly. You've got to come, quickly!"

Suikotsu's eyes widened and he nodded. "I'll take care of it." He jumped off of the tank and freed his arm from her grip. He followed her over to Bankotsu. Noticing the severity of his wounds and his blood soaked haori, he muttered. "Ah shit."

Suikotsu hefted his leader over his shoulders and carried him back over to the others. He gently placed his unconscious leader onto the metal monstrosity. "Genkotsu, go back for his halberd." He pointed to where the enormous weapon lay.

Kagome chewed her bottom lip. "Is he going to be okay?"

Suikotsu frowned. "I don't know yet."

Renkotsu faced Kagome and tilted his head to one side. "Did you retrieve the shards?"

Kagome sobbed, "Bankotsu has them." She hugged her waist. _'Without Bankotsu to protect me, I'm a sitting duck around these hardened killers.' _Her breath hitched and her arms around her waist tightened as she tried not to shake.

Jakotsu huffed and jumped down, helping Suikotsu to lift the mighty weapon onto the metallic man and they sat back down.

Suikotsu began listing off the things he would need to treat his leader with.

Renkotsu scowled. _'Damn not again.' _Taking charge he ordered, "Alright Genkotsu, let's find some place to hole up for the night."

Genkotsu began plodding off across the ground.

Suikotsu grabbed his bag and shoved it at Kagome, passing out orders for what he needed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N That's chapter four, enjoy.**


	5. Bankotsu's Injuries

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series. Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot line however is mine.**

**Bankotsu's Injuries:**

They came across a cave and decided that it would have to do. Jakotsu and Suikotsu carried their leader's treasured companion and placed it gently against the wall.

Suikotsu hefted his wounded leader over his shoulder and carried him inside.

Jakotsu followed carrying Suikotsu's medical bag.

Kagome followed as well.

Renkotsu opted to stay outside with Genkotsu.

Jakotsu took Kagome's bag inside and plopped down. "What do we do with this ugly bitch now?"

Kagome scowled. "Oi, dress boy, knock it off already." she stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

Jakotsu huffed. "Why you," his hand went to his back, to draw his sword.

Wakened by their loud bickering Bankotsu opened his eyes and sighed. "Both of you cut it out- now." He tried to sit up. He immediately fell back down grunting to hide the intense pain wracking his body from moving.

Knowing that upsetting him wasn't good for his patient's health, Suikotsu ordered, "Jakotsu go wait outside. Miko, you get over here and keep him calm. I'm going to have to sew those wounds shut."

Kagome chewed her trembling lower lip and moved over, asking timidly, "What do you want me to do?" She stared at the calmer form of the split personality doctor.

Suikotsu ordered, "Find me a cloth to clean those wounds with first." He pulled out his needle and his stash of horse tail hairs from his medical bag.

Kagome nodded. Finding nothing to use, she sighed. "I'll need to get into my bag."

Knowing the only way to do this would be to restrain his leader so he couldn't thrash too much; Suikotsu pulled out the leather bindings and tied his leader's arms to the rock.

Bankotsu groaned painfully, "Just do what he says miko," Sweat began beading on his forehead from the effort of trying to ignore the pain.

Suikotsu held up a fresh bottle of Saki. "Here drink this, slowly though because I'll need some to sterilize the needle with."

Bankotsu lifted his head and yanked the bottle over to his lips. He began draining its contents in hopes of lessening the terrible pain coming from his chest and side.

Kagome moved to her bag and yanked out her spare handkerchief, handing it to Suikotsu.

The doctor stood up walking outside. "Jakotsu go get some water from the river quickly. Renkotsu start a small fire and then go hunting. We need plenty of meat to stew for big brother, so he can heal faster."

Insulted by the lower ranked man taking charge, Renkotsu snapped, "Hey I give the orders, not you."

Not in the mood for his men to argue, Bankotsu shouted in a very menacing tone, "Move your ass and do what he said Renkotsu, or so help me, when I get up I'm going to kick your ass!"

Renkotsu's eyes widened and he gulped before doing as instructed_. 'I thought he was passed out?'_ He reluctantly started the fire. Scowling he left to hunt and take out his frustrations on the animals.

Bankotsu scowled at the mouth of the cave. '_Damn that Renkotsu.'_

Suikotsu quickly gathered an aromatic root. _'Ginseng, this will be perfect for the swelling.'_ He placed it in his haori, while he looked for the other needed herbs.

He spotted his final needed ingredient which was a multi branched furrowed stem, without hairs and deep glossy green leaves, irregularly divided and toothed. _'Ragwort, this will also help to minimize any possible swelling.'_

He slipped it into his haori and picked up four good sized leaves off a tree and two good sized stones to use for grinding, and walked back into the cave. He set about grinding the plants with the rocks until they became a nice thick paste on top of the big leaves.

Bankotsu glared at his comrade. "Hurry up, will you? I don't want to stay here a minute longer than we have to."

Suikotsu bowed replying respectfully, "Forgive me big brother, but I want to make sure this is done correctly."

Bankotsu grit his teeth against the pain. He glared at the empty bottle and asked hopefully, "Got anymore liquor?"

Suikotsu sighed. "No sorry big brother, that was the last one," He moved over to rub the ointment paste into the gashes.

Bankotsu's breath hissed between his teeth and his eyes filled with pain. His jaw clenched so tight there was a muscle ticking beside it.

Suikotsu barked out, "Miko come hold him down so I can sew his side."

Kagome apprehensively moved toward the obviously suffering man and complied as best she could, putting all of her strength and weight into restraining the weakened warrior.

After trying to struggle to sit up and finding himself pinned in place, Bankotsu scowled. _'Oh just great, a fucking girl is actually holding me down. Man I must really be in bad shape.'_

Suikotsu pulled out his make shift stitches and needle and set to work.

Bankotsu hissed and his body jerked with nearly every stitch.

Kagome's forehead beaded with sweat droplets as she continued to hold the semi thrashing killer down, while the doctor continued his meticulous task.

Once the deep two inch wide gash on his side was sewed shut, Suikotsu picked up the other herbal mixture and rubbed it into the four deeper gashes that started at just below the right nipple diagonally to the left ribs.

"Fuck Suikotsu that shit hurts!" Bankotsu began thrashing even harder, as the doctor continued rubbing the mixture into the wounds. His biceps strained against the two inch wide leather strips that were binding him to the solid rock bed as he tried to break free, cussing about how much it hurt.

Irritated at how much his leader was still able to thrash, Suikotsu snapped, "Damnit woman I said hold him still!" Trying not to mess up the stitching and hoping his esteemed leader wouldn't break the previous stitch on his side.

Kagome practically had to lay her upper body across Bankotsu's face and shoulders to keep him from jumping up.

Bankotsu's fists clenched and unclenched, in an effort to control the pain. Tears fell from his eyes due to the amount of pain running through his body.

Kagome held him down with tears leaking from her own eyes due to witnessing someone in such immense pain and suffering so terribly.

Suikotsu began cleaning his things up. "Try to rest for the remainder of the night. You'll need to lay still and allow the wounds to heal for several days."

Bankotsu's chest heaved with the effort of his breathing as he gave a weak nod, before allowing his head to fall back and closing his eyes.

Once she was sure he was finished thrashing, Kagome released the binds and set them aside.

Bankotsu ordered weakly, "When the others return, I want to speak to all of you."

Suikotsu nodded. "I'll let them know." He took his leave from the cave.

Kagome stayed next to the rock bed where Bankotsu lay recovering, not about to trust any of the others not to try and hurt her while he was recuperating.

Bankotsu's panting lessened and he began to feel weary from all the pain he'd been through._ 'What the fuck is the deal? Zombies aren't supposed to feel this much pain.'_

Jakotsu had returned leaving the water just outside the cave.

Renkotsu returned and tossed the boars down on the ground.

Suikotsu informed them, "Big brother whishes to speak with us."

They all walked into the cave, leaving Genkotsu just outside the cave, but within hearing distance.

Jakotsu cleared his throat. "You wanted to talk to us?" He stared sadly at his leader, who was still obviously in pain.

Bankotsu used his massive arms to push himself to a reclined position, to stare at his men. "Renkotsu, take Genkotsu and hunt down that wolf Koga. I want you two to finish him off this time. Leave tonight and do not come back until the wolf is dead."

Renkotsu's eyes widened. "Understood."

From outside of the cave, Genkotsu chimed in, "Gersh."

Kagome's hand went to her mouth to stifle a sob. _'Oh no, Koga, please stay safe.'_

Turning to his only fully trusted companion, Bankotsu continued passing out orders. "Jakotsu, I want you and Suikotsu to find Inuyasha and keep him from finding this place until after I have had time to fully recover."

Jakotsu squealed delighted. "Yay, I finally get to have the cute fuzzy doggie ears from my beloved Inuyasha."

Bankotsu side glanced at Kagome. "Jakotsu, make sure to set traps around the camp at about five foot in all directions, so the girl cannot escape, but can still get water and forage as needed."

Kagome scowled, demanding outraged, "Oi, I just helped save your life and now you're telling them to set traps to kill me?" She glared at the cocky leader with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Bankotsu informed her bluntly, "I don't trust you not to try and runaway," He stared into her angry molten brown eyes.

Kagome huffed and sat in a corner pouting. She felt strangely hurt by his comment.

Jakotsu stared at her and added in a venomous voice, "Oi wench, just to let you know - if Bankotsu dies, I will personally kill you myself when we return." He stared at her with sheer hatred.

Kagome's eyes widened and she stared at him with her mouth agape.

Jakotsu smirked.

Suikotsu seconded, "So will I, so you'd better keep him nice and healthy," adding, "You're a miko, so you should know at least the basics of healing." He stared at her expectantly.

Kagome scowled, answering testily, "Kaede has taught me the basics of healing, plus I have some things from my village to help aid in healing as well." She went back to pouting.

Mindless of his fresh stitches Bankotsu jumped up and grabbed Jakotsu by the throat, slamming him against the wall. He warned furiously, "I may still be healing but that's _my_ property and I'm the only one who will touch her! Understood?" He glared dominantly into his eyes.

Eyes wide with bewilderment Jakotsu stared at his leader and nodded hastily.

Bankotsu relaxed his fingers.

Jakotsu rubbed his neck adding hoarsely, "Y...Yes big brother."

Kagome jumped up. "Oi, you stupid jerk! I am not a piece of property! You can't just claim me, ya know?" She stared at him indignantly, with angry flames dancing in her eyes.

Bankotsu swiftly sprinted towards her with a speed that contradicted the extent of his injuries and snatched her hair, bringing her face towards him and silenced her with a single look.

Seeing the intense look he gave her, she instantly froze in complete terror as flashes of what he'd already done to her played through her mind. Not wishing to chance his wrath again, she reluctantly closed her mouth and complied with his silent demand.

Bankotsu triumphantly smirked and released her hair, before walking back over to the bed and lying down as the severity of his pain began to make itself known.

Suikotsu frowned at the blood oozing from his side. "Big brother would you like me to re-stitch your side?"

Bankotsu blinked and looked down at his wound, before staring at his companion. "If it will shut you all up and let me rest."

Suikotsu grunted and retrieved his stuff. He knelt beside the bed and began stitching the re-opened wound shut once again.

Bankotsu waved everyone but the girl out and said, "Dismissed."

The others left to their appointed tasks. Once Jakotsu had set the traps, he and Suikotsu made their way deeper into the woods.

Kagome laid out her blankets and sat in the corner farthest from the infuriating Neanderthal, opting to keep away from his so as not to incur his wrath again.

Bankotsu sighed in relief as silence permeated the cave and closed his heavy eyes, with one arm over his eyes, to block out the light of the small fire, that Kagome had started and was currently stewing some of the meat with.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Yes, I am aware that Bankotsu has the shards, but think of this for just a minute, he's in so much pain that he can barely think straight, plus he's close to exhausted. **

**He knows Renkotsu is always planning things behind his back too, plus he's trying to free him and his brothers from Naraku's hold - so I honestly think at this given time the shards would be the last thought in his mind. Making sure he can recover undisturbed would be his second priority, while keeping his enemies on their toes would be his first priority.**

**Plus there is something happening to the shards, which will be explained later on.**

**So anyways, that's chapter five everyone. I hope you will continue to enjoy this story! XD**


	6. Tending To Her Captor

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series. Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot line however is mine.**

**Tending To Her Captor:**

After cutting up the meat the others had been nice enough to drag over by the cave for them, Kagome sat down waiting for the stew to cook. She sighed lost deep in her own thoughts. _'Why didn't the shards heal him? I mean they used to right?'_

Bankotsu had fallen asleep well over two hours ago, so she had decided to make some food and try to study; only she found that she was unable to concentrate on her studies as images of him getting hurt and then being patched up filled her head.

'_He was in so much pain,'_ she thought sadly remembering the look she had seen in his eyes.

His lips moved and a pain filled whimper escaped from them in his sleep.

Hearing the sound, Kagome was instantly startled out of her thoughts. Setting her studies aside, she walked over kneeling beside the granite bed. She timidly reached her hand out and placed it on his forehead to check if he had a fever.

She frowned. '_Oh damn, this isn't good... I guess it's a good thing that I have my pack here.'_ She stood up and walked back over to her corner, getting into her sulpherous bag to search for her first aid kit.

Bankotsu's eyes slowly opened as the feel of something touching his hot skin registered.

He heard the distant rustling of movement as she moved towards her bag and pulled out a plastic container and her canteen, before she made her way back over to him.

Opening her plastic box she pulled out the aspirin bottle and shook two of them into her hand.

The warmth of her body radiated out to him as she leaned towards him with the aspirin and canteen in hand. Her sudden comfortable proximity to his body gave him a stimulating whiff of her hair and body. _'Strawberries,'_ he thought, recognizing the sweet scent that surrounded her along with her own.

"Bankotsu I need you to take this", Kagome quietly explained, "It will bring your fever down as well as relieve some of your pain."

Barely cognizant of what he was doing, Bankotsu struggled to raise his head.

She helped support his head gently and handed him the aspirin, waiting for him to put the bitter tablets into his mouth, before she lifted the water to his lips so that he could swallow it easier.

Kagome watched his Adam's apple bob up and down twice as he slowly swallowed the bitter tasting painkillers. She visibly relaxed as she realized that Bankotsu had swallowed the painkillers without difficulty.

Noticing what had caused his fever; Kagome gently lowered his head and frowned.

He closed his eyes again.

She reached into her plastic box pulling out a small spray bottle. She held it about three inches away from the targeted area and pressed the nozzle down.

When Bankotsu felt an unexpected cool stinging sensation as the antiseptic spray entered one of his open wounds, he visibly winced in pain.

"Oops sorry, I should have warned you that this would sting a little." Kagome said softly.

Scowling Bankotsu relaxed again and bit his bottom lip lightly when she sprayed the liquid a few more times upon his wounds.

"This will help get rid of those nasty infections that caused your fever."

When she was finished, Bankotsu immediately closed his eyes and waited. After a while he felt his tensed and immensely pained muscles began to relax. The pain slowly began to ebb away and his breathing became easier as the muscles relaxed.

In fact, he felt so relaxed that he slipped into the unconscious grip of deep sleep that only the power of utter exhaustion could bring.

Kagome stood to her feet and went to dip up a bowl of water, grateful that the others had thought to move the meat and water to just inside the cave.

She carried it to him and knelt beside the long rectangular granite slab again. She carefully placed the bowl on the ground and dipped her clean handkerchief into the fresh cool water. She rang the rag out and began to gently wipe the cloth across his forehead and his cheeks, in an effort to help bring down the temperature and to soothe him.

After a while she decided to bathe his neck and torso, reminding herself to be careful of his wounds. Kagome's full lips emitted a slow gasp as she stared at his most severe wounds, before she unconsciously reached out and began to trace them with her warm fingers; making certain not to touch the stitches for fear of them coming out.

Although her warm hands against his heated flesh brought him a small measure of pleasure, Bankotsu couldn't help but wince and give out sharp gasp of pain as his hazy, delirium-filled eyes shot open in surprise and in slight pain.

She watched as his long eyelashes lowered to rest upon his cheekbones again and decided that the sooner she finished cleaning his wounds the sooner he could rest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake or hurt you," Her lower lip trembled.

He rasped hoarsely, "Forget about it," he felt the cool cloth slip across his fever flushed face again. A blissful sigh escaped from his lips and his breathing began to even out as he finally relaxed again. Bankotsu watched as she focused all of her tender love, care, and energy upon properly tending to him.

Kagome sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed it between her teeth as she continued bathing his face and neck with a cool cloth. '_It's the least I can do for him. I mean even if he is a jerk at times, all of these wounds are my fault. He got these because he was protecting me from that demon.' _

Eventually Bankotsu's eyes became heavy again and closed themselves.

Once she was certain he'd fallen back asleep, she placed the cloth down and sighed. Her stomach rumbled loud in protest and she blushed.

Standing to her feet, she moved over to the pot and carefully doled up some of the stew. Sitting near the fire she ate her fill. Her eyes landed on the prone figure across the way. _'Should I take him a bowl, or let him rest for tonight?' _

Remembering that she had learned in school that sleep was the body's natural method of promoting healing, she opted to just let him rest for now. _'I'll just make sure he eats something tomorrow.' _

About twenty minutes later she placed her empty bowl aside and moved back over to resume bathing his forehead. Once his temperature had dropped to her liking, she placed the bowl and cloth aside.

She moved her bed furs as well as the rest of her belongings over to lie on the ground only a foot away from him, so that if he whimpered in his sleep again she could react quicker.

After a few minutes of listening to his even breathing, she rubbed her sore shoulders and lay down on her blankets. A minute later she allowed her own heavy eyes to close and faded off to sleep.

**A/n limey content edited out!**

**XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: That's chapter six all enjoy. XD**


	7. Naughty Miko

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series. Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot line however is mine.**

**Naughty Miko:**

**Lemon Edited Out!  
**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bankotsu woke up blinking a few times as his heart beat slowed to a more normal pace from the rather vivid dream that he'd just had.

Hearing his name moaned in ecstasy and an almost purr like voice, he blinked looking down at the girl sleeping next to his stone slab and blinked rapidly. _'Wait… Is she actually dreaming about me?'_

He heard her moan out his name in the same ecstatic purr again and noticed how rapidly her chest was panting. He smirked. '_Well I'll be damned, she is dreaming about me.' _

He looked down at his badly injured body and knew he wouldn't be able to do what he yearned to. He scowled. _'Well fuck, here she is obviously having a rather naughty little dream about me, and I can't do shit because of my injuries.' _

He fell back down biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain and frustration. He thought testily, _'Of all the damned luck.' _and glared at the cave's ceiling.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: There ya have it folks, chapter seven. I'd love to hear what you think of this one so far XD**


	8. A Friendly Game and A Trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series. Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot line however is mine.**

**A Friendly Game and A Trap:**

Bankotsu growled in frustration as he watched Kagome bend over to rifle through her bag looking for something. He was becoming surly as a wounded bear since he was continuously teased by a shot of her rump, or her breasts brushing his chest, whenever she checked his wounds.

It had been one tease after another for the last five days.

She startled at hearing his growl and whipped her head around to see him sitting up against the wall on his slab. She blinked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

He huffed. "You didn't wake me." In fact, he'd been up for a couple hours now, just watching her covertly as he pretended to be asleep.

"Oh, okay," She went back to searching in her bag. Her hand shot into her bag and pulled out her prize. "I found them." She grinned victoriously.

Bankotsu smirked as he noticed what she was holding up. He remembered watching her play with them a few times before. _'Perfect.'_

She bit her lip. "Do you want to play a game of cards since you are up?" She frowned. _'Wait, he probably doesn't even know how to play cards…'_

He grinned. "Sure," he moved over and patted the slab next to him.

She noticed how easily he was moving and smiled. "Your wounds have been healing surprisingly well." She sat on the opposite end of the slab.

He smirked. "I've always been a fast healer." He motioned for her to shuffle.

She tilted her head curiously. "Have you ever played goldfish before?"

He shook his head. "Do you know how to play anything else?"

She started shuffling the cards. "I only know one other game, but you might not like it." She began explaining the rules to him.

Inwardly he felt like dancing for joy, outwardly he shrugged, and spoke in a bored tone. "Let's try it then," He leaned back waiting patiently for her to deal the cards.

She frowned._ 'This probably isn't a good idea… but I've been bored for nearly two days now and I can't play either of those games alone, so why not?' _She began dealing the cards.

He watched her deal the cards. _'Heh, I'm used to this being with heavy blocks and dots, not those thin 'cards' so this should prove interesting.'_

"Don't forget the object of this game is to beat your opponent's hand." She stared at him curiously. "So, what shall we bet?"

_'She wants to bet eh? Well then, I can actually get a little something out of this too.' _He smiled and suggested casually, "How about if I win, you give me a real kiss with no holding back," ending with his signature smirk.

She frowned and tapped her index finger to her chin. _'Well… it could have been a lot worse… and really what could one little kiss hurt?'_ She nodded. "Okay, but if I win, you have to rub my feet until I tell you to stop." She grinned.

He shrugged as if it was no big deal and held out his hand. "Deal," They shook on it officially sealing the bet.

Kagome looked at her hand and decided to take two cards for herself. "Do you want any new cards?"

He picked up his cards looking them over and slowly without a word slipped one card over to her as he had seen her do.

She handed him the new card.

He slipped the new card in place and thought smugly,_ 'Perfect,' _as his eyes saw what was now in his hands, even though he had a straight poker face on the outside.

She placed down her cards and grinned. "Three of a kind," She started imaging her lengthy foot rub and how great it would feel.

He smirked at the triumphant look on her face and placed his cards down. His voice was calm, but his eyes held amusement. "Not so fast miko, royal flush."

Her eyes widened as she stared at the cards he had placed down. She gasped stunned. She frowned. "Wait, how did you know that was a royal flush?"

She saw his smirk widen and realization sunk in. She blinked and accused, "You've played this before, haven't you?"

He chuckled at her shocked face. "In these times we play this game too, only we call it Pai Gow." His eyes fell to her lips and he crooked his finger, motioning for her to come to him. "I believe we had a bet." He grinned boyishly

Kagome chewed her lower lip nervously. "What if I don't want to?" Hoping that he'd let her out of it.

He scowled and asked irritated, "Are you saying that you would fail to make good on your bet, priestess?" Annoyance and serious intent was clear in his eyes as his jaw clenched shut.

Her eyes widened at the signs of his anger. She hunched her shoulders. "No I wouldn't do that," She slowly started to move over to where he was.

"That's better," His eyes brightened as he watched her slowly crawl on her hands and knees a little closer before stopping as if she was debating things. He crooked his finger grinning again.

She swallowed nervously before licking her suddenly dry lips and moving closer.

When she was close enough, he placed his hands on her slender waist and effortlessly lifted her to sit in his lap with her legs on either side of his hips.

She startled in shock before gazing at his smirking face.

His hands held her firmly in place straddling his lap, to keep her from leaving the spot that he had put her in.

"A deal is a deal, little Miko. So, about that kiss…?"

She squirmed trying to free herself.

He chuckled. "Not until I get my kiss."

Her eyes widened more and she began panting.

Eager to collect his winnings, he said seriously, "It's time to pay up miko," and waited for her to make good on her bet.

Her eyes fell to his smirking lips. She chewed her lower lip. 'What if he thinks I'm a bad kisser?'

She realized that she had been set up. 'Damn him, he did this on purpose.'

Pieces of her dreams from the past seven nights flashed into her mind briefly and she had to focus on controlling her breathing._ 'Do I…Do I really want those things to happen?'_

He stared deeply into her eyes, noting the slight hesitation there. "Something wrong little miko?"

Snapped out of her thoughts and lust filled flashes by his smug tone, she mentally sighed. _'Let's just get this over with.'_ She leaned in pressing her soft lips against his firmer ones.

He purred sexily, "You know what a real kiss is Kagome, now kiss me." He opened his mouth to make it easier for her to access his tongue.

She stared a few seconds licking her suddenly dry lips and was unable to deny that she was curious. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' She slipped her tongue hesitantly into his mouth.

He had to grip her hips to keep his hands from forcing her closer to deepen the kiss. Reluctantly he forced himself to be patient while she began tentatively exploring the texture of his mouth with her tongue.

After a few exploring strokes, which earned her a moan from him, she found that she liked it when he moaned and began to feel a little bolder. She danced her tongue around his.

He felt her relaxing into the kiss 'Finally,' he slipped one hand into her hair, crushing their mouths together as he began kissing her back heatedly.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back passionately. Her head swam with the knowledge that she was the one causing the intense hunger that she could taste in their kiss.

Moaning into his mouth, she began pushing her chest towards his and kissed him back harder.

_'Now for some real fun,' _He slowly slipped his free hand from her hip, to brush up and down her back a few times, before lowering it to grasp her thigh; eliciting another moan as she pressed their chests together.

He used the kiss to draw her attention away from his wandering hand and began exploring her body. It wasn't until his fingers brushed her intimate curls that her passion hazed mind began to clear. He quickly broke the kiss and began suckling her neck on the spot that he knew she couldn't resist.

Her protest came out as another moan.

He smirked into her neck continuing his perusal of her body.

She curled her fingers into his hair and fused their mouths together as he continued to explore her body.

Unbidden her own hands began to wonder his body as well, as they continued kissing each other with their passions rising higher. Their moans chorused in the cave.

**XOXOXOXO**

Crystallized amber eyes narrowed on the maniac squaring off against him. Inuyasha growled demanding, "Tell me where Kagome is!" He moved blocking Suikotsu's dangerous metal claws with his own clawed hands as they continued trying to rip each other apart.

With lightening fast reflexes Suikotsu blocked the hanyou's strike and laughed. "You'll have to do better than that if you expect me to tell you anything mutt." He titled his wide mouth into a sneer, as green eyes narrowed on his opponent.

Standing with his legs visible due to the kimono bottom being pinned up on one side, and his small yet toned arms crossed in front of his flat chest, Jakotsu whined, "Suikotsu, I told you I wanted Inuyasha." He stomped his foot like a spoiled child who had just been denied and pursed his full red painted lips pouting. His grey eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Miroku scowled at the insinuation that he wasn't up to par with Inuyasha in the battle department. "Too bad for you, eh," He brought his staff into a defensive position in front of him waiting for the mercenary drag queen's attack.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes and pouted. "You're not anywhere near as cute as my koi Inu, but at least it's better than fighting another boring wench."

His grey eyes gleamed as he lifted a slender hand to grab his snake like sword and said huskily, "I hope you can dance hoshi," He released his serpentine sword while imagining spilling the semi cute monk's blood on his glimmering snake-like sword.

'First he insults my skills in battle and then my looks?' He thought aggravated - even if it was from the gay man. Miroku declared, "I won't die by your hands," he quickly blocked the sword's attack, expertly twirling his staff and then began dodging the twining blades that flew his way.

Jakotsu's eyes lit with glee as he watched the monk dance away from his sword. 'Heh he's not half bad.' He retracted his sword by flicking his wrist and sent it after him again.

With her chest rapidly rising and falling from the extra hard workout Sango panted as she single-handedly caught her Hiraikotsu and flung it towards more approaching demons. "Come on guys, finish it already! She's got to be close by."

Kirara and Shippo were in one of her arms, both were bleeding and semi conscious, but in no condition to keep fighting.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Leaping quickly Koga dodged another cannon blast.

"You'll have to be quicker than that if you're going to catch me!" He sent his opponents a wolfish grin as smugness filled his blue crystal orbs.

Standing on the metal platform and clenching his fist in annoyance, Renkotsu sighed momentarily showing his aggravation. "Ginkotsu finish him already. We don't have all day."

Ginta and Hakaku ran up with wide eyes and screamed out concerned for their leader, "Koga!" They stared in horror as they watched their prince getting fired at repeatedly.

Noticing the two new arrivals, Renkotsu smirked and spoke amused.

"It's time for some fun."

He jumped off of Ginkotsu with his gourd already at his mouth. He quickly gulped some liquid and blew oranges and yellow flames directly at the unprepared duo.

Hearing the roaring flames and hissing crackle, they spotted the intense inferno barreling towards them. Their eyes widened.

"No!"

They tried to run from the flames panicking as the flames danced closer.

Having anticipated the foolish wolves trying to outrun his attack, Renkotsu smirked and gulped the concoction again, before capping and replacing the gourd at his hip.

He smirked deviously and held his hands up flicking his wrists. He trapped Ginta with the wires. Grey eyes filling with triumph and smugness, he opened his mouth spitting the liquid directly onto the wires. Less than two seconds later they ignited and he watched it travel down the thin yet sturdy wires. 'You're toast, wolf.'

Ginta's pain filled shrieks rent the air as the intensely high fire began burning along the wires.

He felt his skin melting, embedding the hot wires into his flesh sinking deeper and then the flesh melting over the wires trapping the heat inside, before the flames caught on his clothes and began melting them too.

Seeing his brother's disastrous situation, Hakaku panicked.

"No Ginta!"

In an effort to reach his brother, he tried to dodge another mouth full of flames sent by Renkotsu.

Hearing this Koga turned to see his downed comrade being tortured by the flames.

"Shit!"

He sped over towards his loyal followers, snarling so much that his fangs elongated. He extended his claws and cut the wires, landing on his feet a few feet in front of his comrades.

He spun around facing them. "Are you two okay?"

Taking advantage of Koga's cover, Hakaku ran over and slid on his knees stopping beside his brother.

He reached out holding Ginta.

He was covered in soot and had burns everywhere, so he whimpered in pain.

Hakaku whimpered in fear and had tears in his eyes. "Ginta… speak to me." He stared down in horror at what had happened to his best friend.

Ginta's eyes stared into nowhere, blinded from the brightness of the flames, barely not melted shut. Uncontrollably his body thrashed from the burns being touched. He whimpered in pain.

Unable to believe his brother had been hurt so badly, Hakaku's eyes filled with tears.

"Ginta!"

Taking advantage of the wolf prince's turned back while he remained focused on his lackeys, Ginkotsu fired another deafening blast that landed just close enough for the debris to cut into the shocked wolf's legs.

Just after he felt the razor sharp and jagged edged shrapnel cutting the back of his legs, causing him to fall forward to his knees, the realization that he had fallen into their trap, finally registered in Koga's blue eyes.

_'Shit.'_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: So there's chapter eight everyone - enjoy! XD**


	9. Battles and Warnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series. Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot line however is mine.**

**Battles and Warnings:**

**Warning: Slight lemon from here until the next warning!**

Bankotsu continued kissing the school girl commandingly. His hands continued playing her body like a fine tuned instrument.

Lost so deep in the feeling of being wanted, Kagome kissed him back just as passionately.

Bankotsu's naughty fingers slipped beneath her flimsy underwear and he carelessly ripped the thin material, before plunging two fingers deep inside her.

She tore her mouth away and cried out as her eyes shot open in complete shock, before slipping closed. His talented fingers began working their magic, causing a moan to escape her lip, before she began gasping and panting with her forehead pressed onto his shoulder.

Bankotsu smirked bucking his hard arousal into her thigh as his fingers quickly sent her tumbling over the edge, coating his fingers in her sweet juices.

He slipped them out and slowly brought his wet fingers to his mouth, greedily devouring her juices, while staring into her passion glazed eyes.

Once he'd freed his fingers over every drop of her essence, he roughly yanked her by the hair and forced her mouth that was open due to her gasp, over his raging cock.

He began driving his hips up, thrusting his full member into her hot little mouth until he roared out his own completion, while emptying his hot seed into her greedy throat.

After figuring out what he had done, and to stop from choking, she moved her head up and down until she felt something warm and wet hit her tongue and slip down her throat.

When he was completely spent he roughly yanked her up by the hair and off of his dick. His eyes shone with approval as he rasped huskily.

"Now that's what I call good service."

He rewarded her with a tiny bite on her still sensitive nipple.

**Warning: End warning!**

She cried out in pleasure and pain and stared at him in shock, wiping some of his spilled seed from her chin and blushed.

He pulled her up by the hands to her feet and swatted her rump. Sending the confused girl his signature smirk, he firmly he ordered, "Now be a good girl and go fix some stew, I'm famished."

Unable to think or do anything but what he said, she nodded her head and blushed while fixing her kimono back into place. She slipped off of the slab and started the stew, trying in vain to ignore her sensitized body.

Bankotsu fixed his hakamas, before lacing his fingers behind his head and lazily leaning against the wall as he watched her carry out his orders. He smirked. _'Heh, I've just about got her ready to be begging me not to stop next time. She is so mine.'_

**XOXOXOXO**

Eyes slightly glazed with madness, Jakotsu cackled excitedly. "Dance for me pretty boy!" He flung his serpentine blades towards the huffing monk again.

Miroku took a deep breath and jumped again. _'Come on, how long is he going to keep this up?'_ He was beginning to tire out from all of the speedy jumps. Jumping away from the blades again, he muttered, "This is getting ridiculous," and raised his hands out in front of him, ready to remove the beads.

Just as he had prepared to open his wind tunnel, a bunch of Saimyosho buzzed up.

Suikotsu scowled before muttering. "Damnit, they've found us again." Turning to Jakotsu, he ordered, "Jakotsu! Stop playing with your lover and get those annoying pests," He flicked his metal claws and moved to chop up some of the bugs himself.

Inuyasha noticed that his opponent was suddenly gone. He blinked. _'What just happened?'_

Jakotsu griped under his breath. "Nasty bugs, how dare they interrupt my fun?" He flung his blades towards the insects. "How dare you come and ruin my fun time with the semi sexy monk?" His tiny frame shook with rage.

Miroku's face scrunched up in disgust. "I'm not his lover!" He glared at where Suikotsu had been standing only to find an empty space. He blinked.

Sango dropped to her knees with one arm filled with the young fox kit and her beloved fire cat, as the other arm slapped the ground to keep her from face planting into the earth. Huffing as the last of the demon hoard fell sliced in two, her eyes widened. "Why are they fighting of Naraku's bugs?" She watched confused as the two mercenary's destroyed Naraku's spies.

Inuyasha blinked before grabbing his sword and leaping to land in front of them. He re drew his sword and scowled at his enemies. His voice was gruff. "What the hell is going on here?"

Suikotsu growled, "None of your damn business mutt," He nodded to Jakotsu and dropped a pellet which sent up a smoke screen that caused the demons and hanyou to lose their sense of smell. The two mercenary's made a hasty retreat heading back to warn the others.

**XOXOXOXO**

Renkotsu stood facing the three wolves with his gourd in his hand. "Well, well wolf, it seems your legs are now next to useless."

Koga snorted. "I'll show you 'next to useless' you filthy corpse." He shoved to his feet ignoring the metal scraps digging further into his flesh.

"Hakaku stay with Ginta." He reached back ripping the metal from his legs and binding the wounds. He stood on his feet blocking out the pain and ordered, "Face me you fucking cowards!" Koga ran albeit slower towards the mercenary partners.

Renkotsu smirked. "Do you really think you stand a chance against us now wolf?" He jumped onto Ginkotsu's platform.

Thinking of his fallen comrade's suffering Koga became determined not to be bested by these two walking corpses. With renewed vigor he started the dance of battle again, mindless of his injuries.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Kagome sat by the pot waiting for the stew to finish and thought about everyone that Naraku had hurt. Her brown eyes filled with determination. She vowed, "I will find and help to destroy you Naraku."

Hearing such venom from the normally cheery girl caused his eyes to widen a bit. "Why so hostile miko," The smug mercenary stared at her back.

She swung around to face him. "You do realize that Naraku will betray you eventually, right?"

Bankotsu frowned. _'So even an innocent like her can tell that… It's time to get some answers."_ He asked casually, "What makes you think that?" with curiosity in his deep blue orbs.

Kagome said in an exasperated tone, "Oh come on you can't be that clueless."

Bankotsu's jaw clenched. _'Did she just call me stupid?'_

She continued, "Naraku does nothing but hurt and betray everyone he comes into contact with. For example Sango -"

His brows furrowed. "You mean that ninja girl?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "She's a demon slayer, not ninja and yes her."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed at her show of disrespect. _'Better watch your tone wench.'_ He barked, "Well continue."

She startled at the abruptness of his voice. "When we first met her Naraku had her tricked into thinking that Inuyasha had killed her village, when in fact it was Naraku who had done it."

He blinked. "Why?"

She resisted the urge to slap her forehead. "So that he could get the jewel fragments why else?"

Interest now fully aroused, he questioned, "So, what does that prove?" He decided to play dumb and try to learn whatever he could.

She ground her teeth a minute in frustration and took a deep breath. _'Is he really that stupid? Okay Kagome calm down… you will just have to tell him everything so you can hopefully open his eyes before he gets us all killed.' _

She sighed. "There is also the fact that he tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into thinking they betrayed each other just so that he could get the jewel."

Bankotsu nodded. _'She knows more than she is telling me and I'm pretty sure that it has to do with these jewel shards…'_ His indigo eyes narrowed on the feisty woman before him. "Why do I feel as if you are keeping something vital from me?"

She muttered, "It's a long story," and turned back to the stew.

Refusing to be denied, he sneered, "Well Kagome, we seem to have plenty of time."

That statement drew her gaze back to him. His eyes clearly showed he would not let the subject drop until he had what he wanted.

She sighed and nodded. "Back then Kikyo knew she was dying and decided to take the jewel with her in order to keep it safe. When I came to this time, the jewel was inside of me. A demon ripped it out of me and Inuyasha was pinned to a tree.

Bankotsu scowled. _'So Naraku was withholding information from me after all. He knew the jewel came from this miko and didn't tell me. That deceitful bastard! I knew I couldn't trust him!' _He stared into her eyes intently. "What else?"

She continued, "I freed Inuyasha and he killed the demon and then tried to kill me in order to get the jewel. That's when he got the beads around his neck."

She took a deep breath. "Inuyasha and I had to be teamed up so that we could protect the jewel." Her face tinged pink and she ducked her head. She mumbled, "Especially after I shattered it trying to kill a demon that hurt a local village boy."

He frowned. _'Wait! What does she mean by 'this time?'_ He blinked. "_You_ shattered it?"

She snapped her head up. "Inuyasha was yelling at me about how not Kikyo I was! I was sick of being yelled at and judged, so I grabbed the demon's foot and tied it to the bow thinking it had to go back to the demon."

She huffed. "How was I supposed to know the jewel would shatter?" She turned back to glare at the fire.

He let her words sink in and then busted out laughing.

She scowled and balled her tiny fists trying to bite her tongue not wanting to risk his anger by smashing his face with her fist. _'How dare he laugh at me?'_

Bankotsu recovered from his laughing fit. "So I bet Inutrasha wasn't happy about that, eh?"

Feeling mortified she muttered slightly bitter, "No he wasn't. He blamed me for it and declared me his jewel shard detector. That's when we set out searching for the fragments together," Guilt engulfed her.

Her eyes dimmed with sadness. "He still tells me how much better Kikyo was at stuff than I am. He's always comparing us and refuses to see that we are two different people!" she unconsciously allowed bitterness to seep into her words.

Quick to pick up on this, Bankotsu smirked and spoke casually. "Well you don't have to worry about that mutt anymore, because now you are with me and my group." He sighed heavily. "I've never really trusted Naraku to keep his word anyways." He cracked his fists. _'And now I have proof that I was right not to believe his words.'_

Angry and hurt she declared seriously, "Naraku will kill anyone who gets in his way." Her eyes were unusually hard as she recounted every one of her friends who had endured suffering caused by Naraku.

Bankotsu barked back deadly serious, "I will kill _anyone_ who gets in my way - even if it happens to be Naraku." His eyes were hard and one fist clenched, punching his fist into his palm to accentuate his words.

After a moment of absolute silence with their eyes locked, he declared angrily, "I won't let that bastard get me and the rest of my brothers killed a second time."

He smirked and said a little happier, "That's why you _will_ help us find the shards."

He sat there._ 'Once we have enough shards, we will kill Naraku and free ourselves from his treacherous grasp.'_

He scowled. _'Normally deceptiveness is something I would admire in an ally, however I will not fail my men and lead them to an early death a second time! We have been granted a second chance at life and I intend for all of us to enjoy and not waste it. Those of us who are left that is,' _ending with a frown.

Kagome sighed and stood up doling out the stew. She sat by the fire eating alone, at least as much as her churning stomach would allow.

After a few bites she pushed the no longer desirable food away and laid on her blanket facing away from him to stare emotionlessly into the fire.

**XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay there is chapter nine everyone - enjoy XD**


	10. A Strategic Withdraw

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series. Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot line however is mine.**_

**A Strategic Withdraw:****  
**

A white-haired female child of approximately nine human years of age was dressed in pure white. She held up a mirror and spoke in a voice devoid of emotion, "Master, they have found them."

Her master watched the battles unfold.

He observed the battles raging against some of his more troublesome enemies, one at a thought pleased,_ 'It seems that Bankotsu's men are still carrying out my orders at least.'_

He watched as Renkotsu and Ginkotsu burned and nailed the wolves. He smirked. '_This means that the wolf will soon be out of my hair for good.'_

Staring into the void child's eyes, he ordered, "Now show me the other one."

Kanna flicked the mirror slightly and the image switched to the battle that was raging between the Inutachi, minus their priestess, against Jakotsu and Suikotsu.

_'Where are the priestess's incarnation and the mercenary leader, I wonder?'_ He frowned as he noticed that again they were nowhere to be seen.

Suikotsu spotted the bugs and barked to his comrade. He began attacking the hell wasps with his metallic claws.

Naraku frowned as the picture in the mirror went blank, while Jakotsu's snake like blades came towards the screen. _'Why are they attacking my insects?'_

Turning to the refreshingly emotionless and always obedient child, he firmly dismissed, "That's all for now." He left to ponder the fact that his underlings, who had gone missing, were now attacking his spies. _'Hmm, they went missing for several weeks and are now attacking my spies… Are those zombies planning to defy me or to rebel against me?'_ He sat in the middle of his chamber's floor.

He sighed and muttered, "I brought them back to serve as both a buffer between myself and my enemies, and to eliminate my enemies… However if they decide to go against me, I will have even more bothersome pests to be rid of."

He sat alone in his chamber and began carefully weighing each of his options, noting both the positives and the negatives of each one.

**XOXOXOXO**

A dark, brooding silence had fallen over the cave. The tension in the air was so thick that Kagome's muscles felt strung tighter than a banjo string.

She forced her body to lie down and wallowed in her own misery_. 'I'm beginning to hate that stupid jewel. It's not like I broke it on purpose. Why can't they just let it go already?'_

Bankotsu sat pondering the latest information that had been revealed to him. _'So now I have proof of Naraku's treachery… I have to find a way to get me and the guys freed from him as soon as possible.'_

Jakotsu ran as fast as his skinny legs would carry him and stuck his head through the cave. "Big brother!"

Both occupants jerked startled and glared at him.

Noticing the panicked breathing and seriousness in his best friend's eyes, Bankotsu raised a brow. "What is it, Jakotsu?"

He panted, "Naraku's bugs… found us…. while… sha-" He bent over until he caught his breath.

Suikotsu showed up behind him. "What he's trying to say is that Naraku's spies showed up during our battle." Having already regained his normal breaths he spoke calmly.

Bankotsu's eyes widened, before he issued orders. "Suikotsu go outside and signal the others to get back here - pronto." He turned to Jakotsu. "Start packing the camp. We leave as soon as they return."

Jakotsu huffed at being assigned such a tedious task - especially since there was a wench present and began packing the camp since he was the quickest at it.

Bankotsu turned to the only female member. "Pack only things that you will absolutely need like food, clothes, and medicines. We are traveling light from here on out." He grabbed Banryu and stood at the mouth of the cave.

She nodded, laying out her blanket and then began placing the beef jerky, pocky, all of the medical supplies and cards inside before tying it shut. She slipped it into her bag with her clothes.

She reluctantly cleaned everything else out and set it aside, frowning. _'I hope this is enough_.'

Reluctantly, leaving her books and unnecessary things in the cave, she stood to her feet. "I'm ready."

Reaching out he snatched her bag and began rummaging through it. He frowned at the cards and shampoo, before rolling his eyes. _'Girls always have their weird things.' _He finished checking the pack, before handing it back to her. "Good." He nodded once in approval.

Glad that he didn't throw a fit over it like she had half expected, she sighed in relief. _'Thank goodness he let me keep my shampoo.' _

He tapped Banryu against his shoulder and watched as Suikotsu fired the flare. He yanked the cord at the bottom of the long yet slender, circular tube, which began to hiss and sparkle. Seconds later a loud pop was heard and it sent a shower of pure red sparkles high into the open sky. The bright light danced across the sky, stretching wider then she would have expected.

_'Wait a minute….Is that a homemade flare?' _she gazed at it shocked to find such a thing back in these times.

Bankotsu noticed her shocked and confused expression. He chuckled. "It's a flare; Renkotsu made it. That color tells all my men to get to that spot on the double, so that we can move."

She stood agape before nodding and muttered, "Smart." earning a wide smirk from the teenaged mercenary leader.

**XOXOXOXO**

Renkotsu looked up and saw the flare. He scowled. "Ginkotsu, fire at the wolves a few times to lay ground cover so that we can return. Big brother sent up the red signal."

Ginkotsu acknowledged, "Gersh," and fired at the wolf pack leader three times.

Koga taunted, "Too slow." as he barely dodged the explosions and Renkotsu's fire.

Renkotsu pulled a pellet from his pocket and threw it onto the ground adding extra smoke.

Koga coughed before running to try and clear up the smoke. When the smoke cleared the mercenaries were nowhere in sight. He growled, "What the -" and sniffed deeply hoping to pick up their stench. He quickly regretted his action as the stench of rotten eggs and moldy feces burned in his nostrils.

He gagged and scrunched up his face. "Yuck. What the hell is this? Wait, why can't I smell anything?" His blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. _'They got away,' _he thought, bewildered and frustrated.

Balling his fists in frustration, he turned his attention back to his loyal comrade. "Let's go," He stooped down to lift the now dead Ginta into his arms.

Hakaku stood with tears pouring from his eyes as he followed his leader, who was carrying his dead brother.

Koga vowed angrily, "We will avenge your brother, Hakaku, I give you my word." His grip slightly tightened around his deceased friend.

Hakaku simply nodded, whispering, "Hai Koga," He followed his leader to toward their homelands, where they buried the dead wolf and nursed their wounds.

******XOXOXOXO**

Sango inspected her arm before slipping back into her armor. She nodded. "Thanks, Miroku."

The monk assured his fiancée, "No problem Sango. I'm just glad you are okay," earning a smile from his beloved. He took the young fox kit and fire cat, which were both heavily sedated, into one arm and began to rise.

Standing up from having finished bandaging Sango's wounds, Miroku asked, "What now, Inuyasha?" as he turned and stared questioningly at his leader.

Inuyasha snapped testily, "What else? We start searching for those bastards!" He shoved Tetsusaiga into it's sheathe before bounding off in the direction he thought the mercenaries had to have come from.

Miroku sighed. "Well, you heard him Sango." He began running after his irate, hanyou leader.

Sango nodded and shouldered her weapon with her good arm before following after her teammates.

**XOXOXOXO**

Ten minutes later, Ginkotsu rolled up saying, "Gersh!" as Renkotsu stood at the helm, staring down at them.

Bankotsu smirked. "Getting better," he acknowledged, concerning their timing and earned a proud 'Gersh' from his metallic soldier.

He added, "When we get a base of operations again, Renkotsu, you will need to make some more red flares and restock the others as well."

He simply received a grunt of recognition from his second in command.

Placing a hand on his hip and raising a brow at the man in question, Bankotsu cleared his throat loudly, staring at said man.

Renkotsu nodded, assuring, "Understood." He grit his teeth as Bankotsu arrogantly smirked, nodding his approval.

Turning to the young woman at his side Bankotsu effortlessly lifted Kagome onto the metal platform, before jumping up himself and taking his regular seat.

Jakotsu and Suikotsu stowed what little they were taking with them and leapt onto the platform themselves.

Bankotsu nodded to Renkotsu.

The fire breather dropped a pellet creating a smoke barrier as Ginkotsu began plowing across the terrain.

Kagome held a hand over her nose and sat next to Bankotsu, nearly bouncing off the tank.

He sighed, wrapping a steel like grip around her waist and sternly ordered, "Don't argue," as he saw her mouth open to object.

She sighed and crossed her arms, pouting.

Bankotsu grinned_. 'Good, she's learning,'_ He pulled her roughly against his side, making their hips bang together.

Kagome blinked.

Bankotsu held Banryu's handle with his other hand to ensure his weapon wouldn't fall off either.

After feeling just how worn out and tired she was staying up late to ensure Bankotsu was cared for, Kagome leaned into him a little. '_I guess it's not so bad. I mean, at least I don't have to worry about falling off now."_ She stared down at the muscular vise grip currently wrapped around her waist and sighed, resigned.

Jakotsu sat on the back with his feet over the edge and sighed, bored.

Renkotsu sat on the opposite side of Bankotsu's and scowled. '_Damn, we almost had them too.'_

Suikotsu stood at the back cleaning his claws and eagerly thought about all the blood they would get to shed soon.

Despite the rough ride, Kagome soon found herself lulled into a peaceful sleep.

Having been absorbed in his thoughts, Bankotsu blinked in surprise and looked down when he felt something solid collide against his chest. He smirked when he looked down and figured out that it was the young priestess who had fallen asleep.

'_Well, it's not all that surprising seeing how she didn't get much sleep last night or for most of the past week either.'_ His lips tilted at one corner as he remembered how she'd been hopping around to nurse him for that week.

Deciding to let her be for a while, he turned his attention back to the trees they were passing and began pondering what their next move would be.

**XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay, there is chapter ten – enjoy! XD**


	11. Naraku's Intentions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series. Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot line however is mine.**_

**Naraku's Intentions:**

Naraku was sitting in his chamber. '_If I kill the Band of Seven members, I will be leaving myself even more vulnerable to my current enemies… however, I cannot have them trying to mutiny on me either.' _One hand absentmindedly began rubbing his rough chin.

The hanyou scowled. _'Seeing how they have been avoiding my bugs lately, it's safe to assume that they are trying to rebel. Why else would they avoid my messengers and go into hiding?' _His ruby eyes darkened dangerously as he continued brooding in the silence of his personal chamber.

The room was dreary and completely barren of all the normal fineries. It was absolutely void of any morality or even decency. It was filled with a very despondent atmosphere; in fact even the air was stale - just the way he preferred it. The walls were a depressing gray and the ceiling and floor were an empty black- like his heart. In many ways this dismal room reflected its sole occupant.

Not willing to make himself even more vulnerable to his numerous enemies, Naraku's face split into a wicked grin. _'I can still control them despite their trying to avoid me and my spies. After all, they must rely on using the shikon shards to remain among the living and that will be the very tie that binds them as my minions.'_

His evil cackle rent the no longer silent air as he began making his plans and prepared to put them into action.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

They traveled all day and were currently sitting around a small campfire while the boar Jakotsu had been sent to kill for the meal, was staked over the fire to roast.

Kagome walked around pouring the warriors tea while everyone waited for the food to finish cooking.

Renkotsu sat behind the fire.

Jakotsu sat to the right of the fire.

Suikotsu sat to the left of the fire.

Ginkotsu was parked about five feet away from Bankotsu and the main area, so that he would have plenty of space to maneuver in. He was currently watching a butterfly flittering around the air in front of him with a content look in his eyes.

In front of the fire Bankotsu reclined his back against a large fallen tree with his hands locked behind his head and his feet stretched out in front of him crossed at the ankles. Banryu leaned against the log on his left side.

The crackle of the wood burning as the flames continued cooking the meat above the fire pit was the only sound, since everyone was tending to their weapons or finding other means to pass the time quietly.

Kagome moved to fill Suikotsu's cup.

Without warning the psychotic doctor's hand closed around her arm in a painful grip. His eyes were filled with bloodlust as they took in her frightened complexion. He gave her a sadistic grin. "It's time to die little girl."

Kagome's eyes widened and she screamed as she watched his metallic claws being raised into the air. Her eyes slammed shut and she flinched expecting to be struck, but was surprised when instead she heard the sound of metal scraping against metal.

After seeing the look in Suikotsu's eyes, Bankotsu swore under his breath and jumped up blocking the strike with the tip of Banryu. His free hand ripped Kagome lose from the mad doctor's grasp. He shoved her behind him. "What the hell? Suikotsu, stand down!"

Suikotsu's eyes gleamed with pure malice as he jumped towards his confused leader trying to attack him.

Bankotsu moved Banryu to block his comrade's unprovoked attack. _'Why is this happening now of all times?'_ His eyes narrowed at his comrade and his voice was full of authority. "Suikotsu, I'm ordering you to stand down - now!"

Kagome's eyes zeroed in on the black shard in Suikotsu's neck and she swore. She ran toward where Ginkotsu was retrieving her bow and quiver of arrows. _'Cowardly bastard now you're even turning against your supposed allies? That's low Naraku, even for a slimy snake like you.'_

Bankotsu blocked another one of Suikotsu's attacks. He saw her raise her bow and notch an arrow while standing off to his side. He couldn't take his eyes off Suikotsu right then, so he grit his teeth and sent a sideways glare to her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Knowing it wouldn't be long before that cowardly hanyou turned the others black as well, she took careful aim. "I have to purify that damned shard, look its black!"

Bankotsu looked at his friend's neck and saw she was telling the truth about the shard being black. He grunted. "Fine, but you better not purify him by mistake."

Kagome's hand released the bow string as she let her arrow fly to embed deep inside Suikotsu's neck. Her miko energy went straight into the shard and turned it pink.

Due to the strain of the opposing energies fighting for dominance in his body, Suikotsu's eyes slipped closed and he fell to the ground unmoving.

Just before Suikotsu's body collided with the ground Jakotsu and Renkotsu both jumped up and started attacking each other and then their leader.

Realizing what Naraku had done, Bankotsu's chest began heaving with barely leashed anger. _'That cowardly bastard betrays even his own comrades?'_

He glared at her, before ducking to avoid Renkotsu's punch and using Banryu to deflect Jakotsu's folding sword. "Kagome, shoot them, but don't you dare kill them!"

With sadness swimming in her normally happy eyes, Kagome released two more arrows to purify the shards in their necks as well. She quickly checked Bankotsu and then Ginkotsu's and found them normal, so she lowered her bow.

Bankotsu eyed his fallen men and carefully checked to assure himself they were still breathing, before his eyes swirled with anger and his nostrils flared. "How dare that bastard do this to my men?" Clenching his free hand into a furious fist which shook from the effort of controlling his fury, he hissed. "He will pay dearly for this."

Becoming equally as pissed off, Kagome gripped her bow so tight her knuckles turned white. "Damn you Naraku, this crossing the line! They were supposed to be your allies," anger grew in her own eyes. Walking over to Bankotsu she stared into his. "Do you understand now, why I said Naraku would do _anything_ to get what he wants?"

Staring back into her eyes, Bankotsu nodded. "We will get free from his control one way or another." His eyes slowly surveyed the sight of three of his comrades, who were currently lying unconscious on the ground and his jaw clenched.

Anger and frustration rolled off of him in waves. _'Naraku, mark my words, you will die for your treachery against me and my men." _The hand around Banryu's hilt clenched tighter.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Yes you will, with my help." She added dead seriously, "I will help to keep the shards free of Naraku's taint until we can free you and your brothers." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Bankotsu's eyes widened a little surprised by the assertiveness in her voice and then he released a heavy drawn out sigh, placing his free hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze.

Knowing that she would need the arrows in order to do what she might have to, he spoke sadly, "Keep you bow handy," Adding gravely, "but do not fire at them unless we have no other choice and only if I give the order. Understood?"

A little shocked and grateful that he was actually giving back her weapon, Kagome nodded and slung the bow and quiver on her back properly.

Ginkotsu rolled over. "Gersh! Thank you, for not killing them," his eyes settled on the unusual priestess.

Kagome blinked. "Wait, you mean you can talk?" She stared at the former man who was now more tank then man.

"Yesh," Ginkotsu enjoyed the stunned expression on her pale face.

Bankotsu grinned. "Of course he can talk. He just prefers not to and is usually too shy to talk to a pretty girl."

Thinking it was best to leave them in a while longer, Kagome's face filled with heat at his comment. "I can remove the arrows after they wake up."

Sighing Bankotsu turned his attention back to his sleeping men and sat down waiting for them to wake up. He leaned the now covered Banryu against his chest with one arm wrapped around it and one knee propped to help balance it.

With his other hand Bankotsu pat the ground beside him, motioning for Kagome to sit with him.

She silently obeyed sitting beside him as they waited for the food to finish cooking and for the others to wake up.

Kagome frowned. "Why wasn't he able to affect you and Ginkotsu?" She stared pointedly at Bankotsu's unaffected shard.

Bankotsu snorted derisively. "He's been trying, but I won't let him take me over!" Completely serious he added, "I'm just too damned stubborn to let anyone - especially a stupid hanyou like that, control me." He sent her a sheepish grin.

She sighed and asked slightly amused, "Lucky for me then, huh?" She poked the toe of her shoe into the dirt. _'If he did control Bankotsu, there is no telling what I'd be in store for.'_

Bankotsu nodded. "Ginkotsu is probably too tame for Naraku's liking." At her confused look, he explained, "Ginkotsu has always had a soft spot for watching butterflies floating in the air." He pointed to the machine-like man who was once again distracted by the soft creatures in the sky.

Not expecting any of these hardened killers to have a soft spot for anything, she blinked.

Bankotsu sighed and leaned his head back. _'Fuck off Naraku; you're not taking me or any of more of my men.'_

**XOXOXOXO**

Two hours later Bankotsu grew tired of waiting and went around kicking his men. "Get the hell up already!" He smirked as they began to stir.

Kagome quickly pulled the arrows out one by one and then went to check on the food.

Jakotsu woke up moaning has a delicate hand moved to rub his aching temples. "What happened?" He felt slightly disorientated as he slowly sat up.

Nostril flaring from anger again, Bankotsu hissed, "Fucking Naraku," leaving it at that.

Seeing the furious storm clashing in his normally playful leader's eyes, Jakotsu decided it best to drop the subject.

So did the others.

Trying to keep a semblance of calm amidst the thick tension in the air, Kagome decided to get up and check the meat. Finding it done, she began pulling chunks off, careful not to burn herself and passed the plates of meat and vegetables around.

She took Bankotsu his food first.

He blinked and then looked at her giving her a soft smile. "Thank you."

She smiled back at him and nodded, before passing the other warriors their food and taking a plate for herself.

Bankotsu motioned for her to eat next to him and she did so after refilling everyone's tea and pouring some for herself.

After everyone had eaten their fill and the tension in the air had died down a bit, Renkotsu cleared his throat. "With Naraku attacking us through the shards now, things are looking pretty grim." Gray eyes filled with sadness and a hint of fear.

With a hint of anger in her voice, Kagome reminded, "I'm able to purify the shards for the time being, so his cowardly trick won't work as well as he planned." She stared at the men one by one meeting each of the mercenaries' eyes.

Bankotsu set his plate aside and informed his men, "Kagome and I have been talking and she has agreed to aid us, both with the shards and in ridding ourselves of Naraku as well." Eyes filling with sheer defiance and determination, he announced, "We are going to destroy Naraku once and for all." A cold finality rang in his voice.

Noticing the clenched jaw and murderous look in their leader's eyes, the group of men all wore evil smirks as the group began discussing strategies for freeing themselves from the hanyou's grasp and avoiding the Inutachi.

**XOXOXOXO**

Hours later, with their plans firmly instilled in their minds, the small group gathered their meager belongings and piled onto Ginkotsu.

Kagome took her place beside Bankotsu and the metallic tank man began heavily plodding his way across the ground.

**XOXOXOXO**

Inuyasha growled, "Damnit! Where the hell can they be hiding? We haven't had any trace of her."

Sango stared at her irate friend and tried to remain calm. "I know you're getting frustrated Inuyasha, but yelling at us isn't going to locate them any sooner."

"Indeed it won't." Miroku stared at Inuyasha in a silent reprimand.

With big tears flying from his worried green eyes, Shippo wailed hysterically, "I want my mama!" clinging to Kirara for comfort.

Sensing Shippo's concern for their friend, Kirara mewled softly wanting to reassure and comfort him.

As she flew on Kirara beside their upset leader, Sango's mind was trying to fill with horrible images of what the pernicious men, who were currently holding their friend hostage, might actually end up doing to her. Jaw clenching she said with renewed determination, "Let's keep going."

Miroku sighed as he continued running behind Inuyasha. _'Please stay safe Kagome.' _

Inuyasha's lip curled into a snarl and he released a very dangerous growl. _'If they've harmed one hair on her head…'_

**XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay so there is chapter eleven everyone and the plot thickens. XD Enjoy.**


	12. Bankotsu's Lenience

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series. Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot line however is mine.**_

**Bankotsu's Lenience:**

As they continued making their way across the vast open land, Kagome bounced on the top of Ginkotsu next to the mercenary leader.

Bankotsu smirked at her impressed. "You know, you're not half bad miko."

Kagome smiled at him slightly amused by his choice of words. "You think so, huh?"

He stared deep into her eyes. "I know so," he graced her with his care free boyish grin.

Her heart felt lighter and she felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked at his grin. '_He's actually kind of cute when he's like this.'_

His tanned face spread into a sinfully seductive smirk. He lowered his head and leaned in to press his lips against hers.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat and she closed her eyes slowly leaning towards his lips as well.

Just before they could connect, Ginkotsu rolled to an abrupt halt and a strong wind blew towards them. They jumped back with their eyes flying open and turned their heads in the direction of the disturbance.

The fierce whirlwind stopped ten feet away from where Ginkotsu had stopped and Koga stood there with wrath in his eyes. "Unhand her this minute, you filthy corpse!"

Bankotsu smirked. "Well, well, well, looks like the wolf has come out to play, eh?"

Koga's blue eyes narrowed on his enemy, before swinging towards his beloved. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you."

She blinked and came out of her state of shock. "Koga, what are you doing here?"

Koga grinned proudly. "I smelled the vile stench of corpses on the wind and as soon as I caught your nicer smelling scent mixed in with the filth, I decided it was time to come rescue you."

Bankotsu scoffed before replying in a smug tone, "Kagome's just fine, aren't you miko?" He nuzzled his chin against her neck, smirking at the enraged wolf demon's reaction.

Koga's spine stiffened and he began snarling and bared his fangs. "Oi, hands off my woman, you disgusting freak of nature!" Vibrant blue eyes shot daggers at the man who dared even touch what was his.

Bankotsu argued, "Fuck off wolf, Kagome is _mine_!" slowly rising to his feet, with Banryu in his hand, as his own eyes narrowed dangerously at the stupid wolf that had dared voice claim to what was his.

He moved to block Kagome from the wolf's view. "Don't even think about touching her either," He leapt off the tank and engaged the wolf in combat.

As he caught a deep whiff of Kagome's scent, the wolf's eyes bled red with outrage at the acrid smell of the corpse's essence all over her. Koga dodged the huge halberd that was swung at him and flexed his claws. "Bastard! I'll kill you for daring to defile my future mate."

Bankotsu smirked. "I told you wolf, she's mine." Adding insult to injury, he boasted, "She will _never_ be yours." before swinging his halberd toward the leaping wolf again.

Fury clashing in his eyes, Koga vowed seriously, "I will never forgive you for touching my mate or for killing Ginta." He tried to kick the weapon from the leader's hand, making Bankotsu's grip on the weapon tighten even more as he knocked the wolf away.

Chest heaving with rage Bankotsu retorted icily, "You're the bastard who killed our brother Kyokotsu and I won't forgive you for that either!" Running forward he slammed his halberd toward the wolf again.

As both of the warriors continued fighting, Kagome hopped off of Ginkotsu with her bow and arrows. "Stop this both of you! Please stop fighting already." Her heart gripped with immense fear for both of the combatants.

Spotting his brother's murderer Hakaku became so enraged at the loss of his brother, that he jumped into the fray. "I'll kill you!" HE attacked Renkotsu with his claws and fangs bared.

Renkotsu quickly leaped away from the enraged wolf and pulled his gourd to his mouth.

Hakaku fought with sheer hatred as he continued trying to avenge his brother's death.

Kagome yelled, "Renkotsu, Hakaku, stop it!" before swinging back to Koga. "Stop this now," She glared at both him and Bankotsu.

Koga continued trying to get close enough to disarm the mercenary leader. "Kagome, why the hell aren't you shooting him?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I don't want to have to shoot any of you, now stop this stupid fighting!"

Koga sneered, "Don't tell me you actually like this murderous bastard?" He swung his gaze to her for a split second to glare at her with condemnation. Spotting the blush on her face, he snarled. "You can't be serious?" spitting on the ground.

Enraged beyond all thinking, Koga ridiculed, "I thought you were smarter than that Kagome. I thought you loved that worthless mutt Inuyasha."

Growling Koga continued in a condescending tone, "I never thought you would ever stoop to aiding, much less bedding the enemy. I can't believe you lowered yourself to accept becoming this low life's whore." He glared at her with disdain and betrayal deep in his eyes.

Kagome gasped taking a step back and her jaw dropped. _'Did he just call me a whore?'_ Kagome lowered her head briefly with hurt and anger swirling in her eyes. _'And here I thought he was my friend.' _

Her heart squeezed painfully in her would have never believed Koga of all people would ever say such a cruel thing to her. _'Shows how wrong I was, eh? He didn't even bother to get my side of what happened before jumping to conclusions.' _She felt something inside of her snap and her shoulders sagged.

Bankotsu blocked the wolf and the hit him with Banryu, before punching him in the face. "Don't you ever talk to her like that again!" He used Banryu to fling the wolf across the field.

Having finally reached her limit, Kagome slowly raised her head to glare at the wolf demon. "Enough!" She shot an arrow to fly between the enraged warriors, shocking them both as was evident from the widening of their eyes.

Anger fueling her actions, she glared at Koga. "How dare you ever say such filth about me? Who the hell are you to judge me?"

She sneered, "You can't even keep a promise you made to Ayame when you were kids, and yet you dare to pass judgment on me?" Her small frame trembled with the force of her anger.

Koga quickly dodged another strike of Bankotsu's massive weapon and ran over to Kagome, ready to grab her arm and try to verbally tear into her some more, while shaking some sense into her.

Jakotsu gripped his weapon and flung it at the wolf."Oh no you don't! You've done enough!" He moved to defend Kagome, showing that he had finally come to accept her into the group.

Jumping back Koga sneered, "What, are you sleeping with them all now?"

Kagome's bow raised and she fired another arrow keeping Bankotsu and Koga from fighting. She spoke in an icy tone, "Don't you ever speak to me like that again," scowling at her former friend.

Before anyone could stop him, Jakotsu sent his snake-like sword at the wolf's legs and the shards flew out along with blood to stain the ground.

Kagome saw Bankotsu's smirk and fired an arrow just missing Koga. She ordered in a flat tone, "Take Hakaku and leave." Turning her back to him and walking over to stand by Ginkotsu.

Bankotsu held Banryu to the wolf's throat glaring at him. His tone was icy. "Be grateful she is sparing your worthless life. Now get you filthy carcass out of my site before I decide to take the life she has so generously spared."

Koga bent to retrieve the shards and Bankotsu backed him up with the tip of his blade still at the wolf's throat, before retrieving the shards. He snorted. "I'm losing what little patience I have left." Eyes narrowing at the stunned wolf, he pressed the tip into the wolf's skin enough to draw blood. "Leave and don't ever come back." His eyes were hard and serious.

Koga's jaw clenched as he glared at the mercenary and then Kagome for a second. At the increase of the blade piercing his skin, he turned tail limping over to his fallen comrade and carefully helped him to his feet. With blood running down their legs, the wolves were barely able to limp away.

Once they were completely out of sight, Bankotsu clenched the shards in his fist. Looking around at his wounded men, he ordered, "Mount up, we're leaving!"

They helped each other over to the tank and climbed onto Ginkotsu. Not wanting to incur their leader's wrath, the group remained unusual quiet. Even Renkotsu and Jakotsu didn't quarrel like normal.

Bankotsu stood in front of Kagome and tilted her chin up. He eyes softened a bit. "Are you okay?" He used a thumb to gently brush away her lingering tears.

She nodded.

He brushed a kiss against her forehead. "Forget what that stupid wolf said, he was just jealous." He wrapped an arm around her to give her a one armed hug.

She closed her eyes leaning into his comforting embrace and sobbed a minute, before pulling back. "We need to go somewhere so that I can tend to everyone's wounds."

He nodded and helped her onto Ginkotsu, before jumping up to sit beside her. He wrapped his free arm around her.

She leaned into him closing her eyes, fighting off more tears.

Bankotsu ordered, "Ginkotsu, find us a decent place to camp." He began running his free hand down Kagome's back trying in the only way he knew how, to offer her some comfort.

Kagome nestled into his strong embrace and just enjoyed being held for a while.

"Gersh! Okay." Ginkotsu began plodding across the ground again.

**XOXOXO**

**A/N: Wow! I know this chapter was short, but hey it was a pretty intense chapter too, right? And trust me; this is the best place to break off for this part. Okay so there's chapter twelve everyone - enjoy! XD**


	13. Wordless Expressions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series. Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot line however is mine.**_

**Wordless Expressions:**

As they made their way toward a suitable camping spot, Bankotsu sat there silently seething about having let that idiot Koga escape, especially after the horrible things that stupid wolf had said to his sweet Kagome.

Unknown to the others, letting that stupid wolf get away was only further fueling his determination to hunt down Naraku and end this game of cat and mouse once and for all.

His calloused hand slowly slipped up and down Kagome's back as he continued consoling the girl. '_That damned wolf went way too far. Next time I see the bastard, he is dead!'_

No one was ever allowed to talk to his Kagome as disrespectfully as that - ever! His nostrils flared like an angry horse. _'It really grates on my nerves that I allowed that prick of a wolf to even leave after she had spared his life,' _His chest heaved. '_But I don't want her hurting or upset anymore then she already is.'_

Absentmindedly his rough fingers slipped up to begin trailing through her silky hair, as the irate legionnaire tried to calm his ire.

A small sigh of content escaped the woman's lips as she nuzzled her head into his hand and rested her cheek against his powerful thigh.

His stormy eyes softened slightly as they landed on the soft skin of her warm face. Her eyes were closed and a tiny smile adorned her lips. Unbidden a small smile crossed his lips at the fact that he was able to comfort her even a little.

Bankotsu stared almost entranced at the beautiful face of the kind hearted girl he had claimed for himself.

Ginkotsu rolled to an abrupt stop and chirped, "Gersh!" announcing in his own words, that they had reached a suitable camping spot.

Bankotsu shook his head as if to break the spell and looked around carefully assessing the spot his large comrade had chosen. Spotting the flowing river, the hot spring, and the trees, he decided it would have to do. "Good job Ginkotsu."

Ginkotsu boomed proudly, "Yesh!" pleased by his leader's approval.

Bankotsu took charge. "You know the drill guys, Renkotsu has wood and fire duty, Suikotsu has water duty, Jakotsu has hunting. Get to it."

Each of his men hopped off and set to work making the camp.

Bankotsu looked down at the nearly sleeping woman in his lap. "Kagome, we're here."

She reluctantly opened her eyes and met his in silent question.

He said softly, "Let's get you down, so you can do your thing." He jumped off Ginkotsu's back, holding up a hand to her.

She slowly stood up rubbing her eyes and then placed her hand in his stronger one.

He helped her down and sent a playful swat to her rounded backside. "Hop to it." He snickered at her half glare.

She rolled her eyes and carried her bag towards the fire, where she sat down with the bag and began pulling out her medical supplies.

When Renkotsu was done with his duties, she said, "Okay Ren, looks like you're first."

His eyes darted to his leader.

Eyes connecting with those of his second in command, Bankotsu ordered, "Just sit still and let her do it."

Renkotsu huffed but did as instructed, thinking slightly irked, _'What a waste of time. The shards have already started healing me.'_

Kagome carefully sterilized his cuts and then sealed them with bandages. When she finished, she said, "Okay you're done."

Renkotsu jumped up and rolled his eyes walking away. _'Women,' _He was annoyed that his leader actually insisted that he sit through such unnecessary torture.

Jakotsu was next and was even less pleased. He opened his mouth to smart off about it not being needed, but the look Bankotsu was sending him changed his mind. Huffing he sat there allowing Kagome to finish and then jumped up, moving to sit by himself. He grumbled under his breath, "Wenches' are such bothersome creatures."

Suikotsu walked over assuring, "This isn't necessary." He stared at the girl.

Kagome snorted. "Just humor me," pointing for him to sit, with her other hand on her hip.

At Bankotsu's nod, Suikotsu did as she had instructed and sat there allowing the strange miko to tend his fast healing wounds.

When she was finished, she said happily, "There, now don't you feel better?" staring at him with a hopeful expression in her eyes.

Biting back a retort, he said, "Yeah thanks," moving off to polish his claws.

She washed up and put her stuff away to start dinner before grabbing her bag and walking over to Bankotsu. "Don't think I forgot about you either." She stared at his amused face.

Bankotsu compromised, "Alright, but not here." Carrying Banryu on one shoulder, he took her hand and led her over to the hot spring. "I figured we might as well catch a bath while we're at it."

A pleasantly surprised smile was the response from his miko.

Smirking Bankotsu carefully set aside his Banryu to lean against the large boulder, before slowly removing his haori.

Her eyes immediately went to his toned chest as she sucked in a slow breath. The sensation of butterflies in her stomach from earlier returned only much stronger this time. Slowly desire entered her eyes and she lifted them giving him a blatantly hungry look.

He smirked and pulled her over, taking the bag from her fingers and dropping it beside his Banryu.

At her slight gasp, his smirk widened and he pulled her roughly against his body, before claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss, while his hands roamed her body and made quick work of freeing her from her kimono.

When he broke the kiss in need of air she moaned and her hands tangled in his hair pulling him back for another kiss. He grinned into the kiss before kissing her senseless. He removed his hakamas with one hand.

Breaking the kiss in favor of oxygen again he began grinding his arousal against her, holding her hips to force them even closer.

**A/N Lemon edited out!  
**

Their eyes connected and held for a long tense moment, before his strong arms gently wrapped under her knees and head. Carefully he carried her over to the soft grass of the bank and laid her down, where they snuggled together.

Her eyes slowly drifted shut and her breathing evened out.

Holding her in a purely protective embrace, he quickly followed her into a peaceful slumber.

**XOXOXOXO**

Just before sunrise he woke up and sighed reluctantly pulling out of her warm embrace. _'Damn morning already.'_

She woke up and sadness entered her eyes. "Is it time already?" Her lips pushed out in a little pout._ 'Too bad morning had to come so soon.'_

He said with a pained face, "Yes it is. Get dressed." He stood up and began pulling on his clothes.

She slowly walked over and slipped into her own clothes. After tying the obi around her waist, she picked up her bag.

He retrieved his weapon. Silently they returned to the camp and ate breakfast.

Neither of his men dared to question where they had been or what had happened, it was obvious from their tousled hair what had gone on. Everyone packed up their meager belongings and they mounted up on Ginkotsu.

Bankotsu informed them seriously, "It's time to end this shit once and for all, men! We are going to hunt down Naraku and show him _exactly_ why no one ever betrays the Schichinatai and lives." His eyes were serious and unforgiving.

Without another word Bankotsu took his seat.

Ginkotsu began traveling across the land again.

**XOXOXOXO**

The Inutachi were still hunting for Bankotsu and the others, in hopes of freeing their friend from the clutches of the evil men.

Each of them was growing more worried by the day.

Shippo didn't even speak anymore having chosen to withdraw into himself and function on pure robotic mode.

**XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay, it looks like this story is soon coming to a close. Anyways, there is chapter thirteen everyone - enjoy! I know I did. XD**


	14. Tragedy

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series. Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot line however is mine._**

**A/N: as you all know, I always give credit where it is due. One day while I was talking with my friend yeahshippo, this idea for the ending came up. The more I discussed the possibility with him, the more I felt that it would be the perfect ending for this story. So thanks Shippo for helping me find the perfect ending! XD**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Tragedy:**

Several days later Ginkotsu was rolling along the open path when the group realized there wasn't one bird or any sign of animal life anywhere in the area. A strange sense of uneasiness seeped into their bones and the mercenaries instantly went on guard, reaching for their respective weapons.

Naraku's sinister chuckle filled the air and the earth trembled as he slowly burst out of tall hill in front of them. "Well, well, so you've finally decided to come out of hiding, eh?" His ruby eyes narrowed at Kagome. "And you even have the miko with you."

Immediately Bankotsu used one hand to push her protectively behind him. "Your battle is with me, hanyou!" He challenged the demon who dared to toy with he and his men as if they were mere puppets. His nostrils began flaring as his anger slowly rose to the surface.

Naraku's hate filled gaze turned to the arrogant male. "Very well, but you will all die here today." He slowly rose into the air and his tentacles sailed through the air and his demonic army rose into the air behind him.

Bankotsu and his men went on the offensive attacking Naraku and the demon hoards.

Naraku scoffed at their futile attempts and then laughed as their attacks failed to penetrate his barrier.

Kagome's bow rose and she slowly took aim, before releasing her purification arrow aiming directly for the demonic barrier. Her arrow hit the barrier and shattered it.

Bankotsu smirked. _'That's my miko.'_

Naraku scowled at her. "How dare you?" He sent two tentacles towards the interfering wench, while keep Bankotsu and the others busy dodging many of his other tentacles and demon hoards.

Kagome fired an arrow obliterating the first one, but before she could fire another arrow and destroy the next one, Jakotsu sent his weapon sailing through the air and chopped the tentacle into ribbons.

"You stay away from her." Grey eyes burned with indignation as he retracted his blade, before flinging out and hacking off more pieces of the demon's flesh.

Naraku shrieked and his eyes narrowed on the feminine male. He vowed darkly, "You will pay for that!" sending three more tentacles towards them as his insects began surrounding the small group.

Bankotsu was busy dodging and hacking off the bothersome limbs, causing them to fall in chunks onto the ground.

Remembering what he had done to Sesshomaru that one time, Kagome called out, "Renkotsu, burn the flesh that's on the ground, quickly!" as she began to rapidly fire her arrows purifying the demonic flesh into ashes.

Renkotsu's eyes widened and he began breathing fire to engulf the wriggling flesh in searing flames.

Naraku's angry cry ripped through the air, before he sent his bugs toward the fire breather and the priestess.

Bankotsu continued focusing on his current dilemma of slicing through the waves of various demons and avoiding getting skewered by the tricky Naraku.

Suikotsu was currently slashing his claws through each demonic appendage that had made its way over to him, unaware of Naraku's flesh silently creeping up behind his back to snare him in the trap.

Kagome spotted it at the last second and sent an arrow toward the flesh. "Oh no you don't!" She glared at the creeping mass and cursed Naraku and his treacherous ways. '_I have to do this for Sango and the others. They've suffered so much because of this evil demon.'_

Unfortunately by the time she had purified the flesh that had surrounded Suikotsu, one of the tentacles had already powered through his neck and ripped the shards from his body. Her jaw clenched. _'I won't let him hurt them or anyone else ever again!'_

Kagome's eyes widened as his body turned to bones. Her eyes narrowed on Naraku. "You'll pay for that Naraku!" She turned to fire an arrow toward his main body. The arrow was smacked away by one of his tentacles, which became singed and fell to the ground. Quickly two more took its place and resumed its course inching towards the fire breather.

Her nostrils flared. 'No! No more suffering at his hands!' Determination and anger flared deep in her soul and added to her powers as she began firing rapid sacred arrows at the demon_. _They were no longer a clear pink, but a hazy purple._ 'Naraku has to be stopped, no matter the cost!'_

Renkotsu blew his concoction and gulped more liquid, while sending out his metal wires from his finger tips. They connected with the main body of the vile demon and he blew his special mixture down the wires, watching in delight as the flames quickly flowed down to begin burning his flesh._ 'I love the smell of burned flesh.'_

Naraku's painful scream rent the air at the same time as the tentacle behind Renkotsu pierced the stunned mercenary's neck, ripping out his shard as well, before slithering back to its master.

Kagome continued firing arrows as fast as she could. _'Why won't he die?' _her mind roared in frustration.

Bankotsu, Ginkotsu and Jakotsu, continued their assaults on the demons.

Bankotsu slowly began wading through the demonic remnants towards Naraku himself.

Ginkotsu was the next to be killed as two tentacles drove through his neck and removed the shard, while four other large demons held his body in a vice like grip.

At the same moment, Jakotsu cried out hysterically. "Kagome no!"

He threw himself between her and the two tentacles that were poised to stab right through her body, while he retraced his sword ripping more of the various demons' flesh to shreds.

Kagome's eyes widened as the mercenary began gurgling on the blood in his throat before Naraku ripped out his shard. She fired an arrow destroying the tentacles. "Jakotsu!" Tears fell from her eyes. _'He saved me and that bastard killed him.'_

The aura around her grew to a deeper purple and she fell to her knees scooping up the shards and clenched them in her fist tightly before notching another arrow. Eyes filled with absolute hatred, she fired arrows as rapidly as she could. "Die Naraku!"

_'I must stop him!'_ Her arrows pierced his flesh again and again, causing Naraku to scream out his pain and rage, sending out even more tentacles towards the two remaining combatants.

Bankotsu was busy sending dragon hammer strikes repeatedly at Naraku, his fierce anger growing by the minute. He wasn't prepared to hear Kagome's terrified scream fill the air as Naraku's tentacles stabbed into her from behind and he raised her high into the air.

She stared down with wide eyes at the appendages that had run her through. _'Impossible.'_

Naraku sneered, "What now, little priestess?"

Her wide brown eyes held absolute shock and disbelief for a minute, before she began coughing up blood_. 'No it can't end like this. I was supposed to kill him, not the other way around.'_

Naraku's first tentacle slowly pulled out of her, making sure to twist around and cause the annoying pest as much suffering as possible.

Kagome began gasping desperately as she felt her lungs get punctured from one of the spikes of the tentacle. She cried out in pain and misery again_. _Her mind filled with the tiny face of her closest thing to a son._ 'Shippo I'm so sorry. I wanted to see you grow up.'_

As the pain wracked her body making every breath more difficult she thought about her life. _'Mama, Souta, gramps, I'm sorry I won't be seeing you again.'_ Tears and pain filled her eyes. _'Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, forgive me. I wanted to see you all once more.'_

"Kagome, no!" Bankotsu's horrified cry ripped through the air as he sent an energy attack toward the tentacle holding her in the air and ripping through her body.

She began choking on her own blood as her body was ruthlessly dropped to the ground like a piece of trash being discarded.

Bankotsu sprinted across the field with his heart racing in his chest as he tried to make it over to her. He watched helplessly while as if in slow motion her body dropped to the ground with the sickening crack of bones being broken.

She curled into a fetal position gasping. "Ban… kotsu," She continued choking on her own blood as it slowly seeped from the corner of her mouth, eyes still wide with terror as her hand reached out for him._ 'It's not fair.'_

Bankotsu fell to his knees cradling her body with tears running down his cheeks as he feverently whispered, "I'm so sorry Kagome." cradling her against his chest.

Her fingers clutched his haori in desperation as she felt the blackness seeping into her body. She struggled to focus her vision on the face of the man who had shown her more joy than any other.

She slowly lifted her hand to cup his cheek. Her heart ached with unvoiced emotions as she reached for him. _'It's not fair. I just found him,' _Her mind protested. She wanted to thank him for all of the nice things he had done for her, but couldn't form the words.

Feeling darkness closing in on her, her blurry vision filled with the electric blue eyes. She opened her mouth and blood rushed out slipping down her chin.

He put a hand over her fingers and nuzzled his cheek into the fading warmth of her hand. Their eyes locked a moment, but no words were exchanged.

_'Bankotsu,'_ Her eyes filled with deep sadness and remorse as she stared into the tortured eyes of her lover for a brief moment, before her head rolled back and her breathing ceased.

Minutes dragged on to feel like hours as he held her soaking her body with his tears - tears that he never thought he would ever be able to shed; wishing with all his might that she would hold him back.

He threw his head back and released an almost animalistic howl of rage and misery, before gently placing her body on the ground, placing a hand over her eyes to close them and picking up his halberd.

What little warmth had entered his life with her sunshine, instantly faded and the icy desolation returned. His massive chest began heaving and his body began to fill with the most intense hatred he had ever felt in his life.

The clouds in the sky began to roil and thunder clashed each time Bankotsu's dangerous anger raised another notch, which only added to the ominous feeling of the atmosphere.

Naraku sneered, "Aw, did the big bad mercenary actually develop feelings for the little miko?" taunting his opponent and enjoying the absolute misery he could see in the zombie's eyes.

Feeling the most potent wrath he had ever felt before, Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at the heartless demon. When he spoke his words were icy and clipped. "You die today, Naraku! I will avenge the deaths of my men and Kagome."

Shoulders straight and his battle mask in place, he slowly began walking towards the demon, with pure hatred and determination coursing through his icy veins. His eyes were now dry and he was giving the demon the most fearsome murderous look he had have given to anyone.

Naraku's own eyes filled with sadistic amusement. "Bring it on, dead man." He was feeling rather confident now that he was down to only one opponent.

Fueled by the enormity of his losses Bankotsu's only reply was a sinister smirk as he continued calmly walking towards the soon to be dead demon.

**XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay, that's chapter fourteen, only one more to go. Don't hate me for killing off Kagome either. I warned you at the beginning that it was going to be a brutal story. **


	15. Finale

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series. Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot line however is mine.**_

**A/N: This final chapter is dedicated to each and every one of my readers for this story. I hope you have enjoyed this story, despite it being a 'dark fic' as much as I found myself enjoying writing it.**

**Now without further ado - I present to everyone the conclusion of 'The Captive' enjoy! XD**

**XOXOXOXO  
**

**Finale:**

Bankotsu was so consumed by his dangerous wrath, which had been brought on by the loss of Kagome and all of his comrades that he had failed to even notice the arrival of the Inutachi.

Having finally picked up the zombies' trail a mere hour ago, they had arrived just in time to witness Kagome falling from the sky as the tentacle was shredded and taking her last breath staring at the mercenary leader.

After getting over their utter shock they slowly become enraged and ran towards their fallen friend.

Inuyasha cradled her lifeless body against his chest. A Son ripped from his chest. "Forgive me Kagome, I should have found you sooner." Amber eyes closed and he wished that they had been in time to have saved the gentle priestess.

He threw back his head and loosed a mournful howl, before ripping Tetsuiga from it's sheathe and sending a barrage of windscars towards Naraku. Amber eyes hardened like glass as his own wrath came to the surface. "I'll kill you!"

The loss of one of their dearest friends sent each member of the Inutachi into their own rage and they all began launching their own attacks toward the vilest demon in existence.

Bankotsu had already begun launching a relentless wave of dragon hammer attacks toward the one being that he now loathed more than all others combined.

At the sound of Inuyasha's mournful howl, he whipped his eyes to the hanyou and narrowed them. "Don't touch her, you filthy half breed!" His jaw tightened. His wide eyes and full attention returned to Naraku.

While the mercenary leader was foolishly distracted, even though he was now weaker from the relentless attacks, Naraku used his remaining strength to knock the famous halberd to the side and drove a tentacle through the mercenary's black heart, raising him into the air as he had done Kagome.

"Since you cared so much for the bitch, I'll even let you die near her." His eyes shined with malice as he twisted the appendage to cause the fighter even more pain.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and he hissed, "You bastard!" Gritting his teeth he sliced the tentacle and dropped to the ground beside the corpse of his treasured miko. He sucked air through his teeth as he felt the now unattached demonic flesh began to release its burning miasma deep inside his body.

Struggling to raise Banryu over head, he released one more dragon hammer attack towards Naraku, before he fell backwards and slammed into the hard ground near her body. "Die fucking demon!"

With his last ounce of strength Bankotsu crawled over to lay his head on Kagome's chest. His tears trailed down his cheek and he whispered, "We will be together again eventually," He wrapped one arm around her holding her to his body, before his heart ceased beating.

Across the field Kikyo was growing weaker by the day. She had slowly made her way towards Naraku's aura and had come upon Inuyasha and his friend's fiercely battling Naraku.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the dead body of her incarnation lying amid the battlefield. She notched an arrow. "I will finish what you could not." She released her pink sacred arrow to join with Inuyasha's wind scar.

Miroku's sacred sutras covered Sango's Hiraikotsu as it too began to slowly render Naraku's flesh apart.

Naraku's pain filled cries of outrage filled the sky as Kikyo continued firing her sacred arrows into his heart until the nearly completed shikon jewel fell from his flesh to land on the ground.

Without the jewel to continue regenerating his already weakened flesh, the Inutachi's combined and relentless attacks ripped Naraku to pieces.

Kikyo notched a final arrow and said calmly, "This is the end for you, Naraku." She sent her arrow sailing through the air to land between the eyes of his floating head.

Naraku sent one last cry into the air before the final traces of his body were obliterated. "This can't be!"

Kikyo carefully made her way over to the jewel and fused it together restoring the shikon jewel to its rightful state, before placing it in Sango's hands and saying, "This came from your village so I will now entrust it to you."

Staring the female warrior deep in the eyes, she instructed, "Be sure that your wish is not tainted in any way or this endless cycle will continue to repeat itself." She collapsed to the ground and the last of her borrowed souls escaped from her clay body floating toward Kami high in the sky.

Inuyasha yelled, "No Kikyo!" as he collapsed to the ground sobbing and holding her now empty clay body close to his broken heart.

Tears fell from Sango's eyes as she slowly surveyed the battle grounds lingering on the body of her deceased best friend.

Sensing her immense sadness, Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. "We all miss her Sango. But remember what Kikyo said before she died."

Sango nodded and a broken hearted sob passed her lips as she realized that bringing Kagome back would only continue to repeat the horrible cycle the jewel had been bringing to the era.

Remembering the wish her friend had intended to make, she wiped her tears away and bowed her head. "I wish for the jewel to leave this world forever and for peace to be restored to all of Japan so that no one else will have to suffer such heartbreaking losses such as these."

The jewel which was clasped in her hands began to tremble and glow before freeing itself from her hands and floating high into the sky. A blinding pink and purple light engulfed the entire atmosphere before it vanished into thin air and the Inutachi fell unconscious to the ground.

**XOXOXOXO**

Two weeks later Japan had once again become as peaceful as the feudal times could. There was no longer any jewel to stir up even more unruly rebels and most of the wars remained localized to their own regions.

Inuyasha hung his head bemoaning, "I can't even inform her family of her death." as he stared at the no longer working, decrepit bone eater's well. His amber eyes filled with tears as he silently wept for the loss of one of his dearest friends. Deep down he still blamed himself for not rescuing Kagome sooner.

Kaede walked up behind him. "Come Inuyasha, it is getting late and it will be dark soon," as the snow continued falling to blanket the already white ground.

Sango walked up and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, you cannot continue blaming yourself for the way things turned out," concern for her friend was evident in her eyes.

Miroku walked nodding and voiced his two cents. "Even you cannot live with this constant feeling of having failed her." Adding dead seriously, "Kagome-sama would not have wanted that. She would have wanted you to enjoy the life you have, with your friends around you." He placed a comforting hand on his hanyou friend's other shoulder.

Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh and spoke sadly. "You're right Miroku," He followed them inside the hut and sat against the wall staring longingly at the sacred tree through the window._ 'Kagome would want us all to be happy and to move on.'_

Inuyasha's heart ached so much that he didn't think he would ever get over losing them both, but for the sake of Kagome and Kikyo's memories he would try.

Shippo lay in the back room still crying for the loss of his surrogate mother with Kirara curled next to him offering comfort the only way she knew how.

**XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay, I know it's not my greatest ending, but there it is. I hope everyone enjoyed this bittersweet ending to my dark story. Also to my anonymous reviewers, how can I address your complaints if you don't get accounts or pm me? Also for the future, please try to avoid putting spoilers in the reviews, thanks. **

**NOW To a particular anon reviewer- 'dark angel lover' Firstly: I totally burst out laughing after reading your review for chapter six - even I'm not that bold! XD **

**Secondly: I hate whips! *shudders* and besides hiding behind an anonymous name, you can't really harm me, now can you? : P **

**Lastly: Get an account or PM me K? You seem like someone who would be a total blast to chat with XD**


End file.
